My brother, my best friend and my endless love
by dulcebellalove619
Summary: Edward crió a Beth como si fuera suya, llegando a sentirse completo por primera vez y teniendo un propósito en la vida, algo por lo cual seguir soportando su tediosa media existencia, pero ¿Qué sucederá después de que se den cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro?¿Podrá sobrevivir su amor a los retos que vienen por delante?
1. Pilot

**Rosalie Hale**

Beth había robado nuestros corazones desde el día que llego en los brazos de Esme hace dos semanas.

Aun recuerdo las reacciones de Alice, Jasper y Emmett.

FLASHBACK

Carlisle, Esme y Edward estaban de cacería desde en la mañana y aun no volvían. Estaba preocupada. Tenía un presentimiento como si en algún momento algo fuera a cambiar. Y más con esos lobos gigantes cerca de aquí.

¿Amor? -Emmett me pasó un brazo por los hombros, sin quitarme los ojos de encima-

Si, osito -conteste, sumergida en mis pensamientos-

¿Estás bien? Pareces nerviosa -asentí- No han llegado ¿es eso?

Emmett -enterré mi cara en su cuello- Son nuestra familia

Lo sé -sonrió-

ROSALIE -el grito de Alice nos sobresalto- Ven rápido

Ya voy -tome a mi osito de la mano y caminamos hacia la puerta- Alice -me queje- ¿Pero que...?

FIN FLASHBACK

Era la pequeña que siempre, siempre desee. Pero no todo en la vida es tan perfecto y fue que me di cuenta que Edward le miraba con adoración.

FLASHBACK

Beth Cullen. Una bebita de tan solo 2 meses de edad temblaba entre los brazos de Esme.

¿Esta herida? -Acaricie sus cabellos rubios con miedo-

No -Edward se fue y regreso con una manta- Dámela

Esme accedió, y el lector de mentes la envolvió en la manta.

¿Y sus padres? -El rostro de Carlisle se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza-

Es huérfana -Alice bufo con enfado- Viajaba con sus padres y el auto se estrello con un árbol

¿La adoptaron? -Mi osito miraba con añoranza a Beth-

Edward lo hizo -Esme miraba con cariño a la pequeña- Bueno, nos pidió que la registráramos pero él se hará cargo de ella

¿Por qué? -Beth observaba cada intercambio de palabras con curiosidad-

No lo sé -La chiquita tocaba su rostro con profundo interés- En ese momento tuve un presentimiento

FIN FLASHBACK

Estaba segura. Edward se había enamorado de Beth.

Cada segundo estaba alerta, vigilando o atendiendo a la pequeña como si fuera lo más valioso en su existencia. No dejaba que ninguno interfiriera (usando el pretexto de que era su responsabilidad) y se encargaba de todas sus necesidades.

Eso me ponía de malas. Yo quería cuidar a Beth y él lo sabía. Pero no me dejaba acercármele mucho y cuando podía la bebe comenzaba a llorar.

**Edward Cullen**

Rosalie era desesperante. No sé como Emmett ha podido aguantarla por tanto tiempo.

Déjame cargarla -suplico por decima vez- Por favor

Esta dormida -y era cierto- no molestes

Sabes una cosa -me rodeo y camino hacia mi habitación- No necesito de tu bendición para estar con ella

Te lo advierto Rosalie -le dije desde las escaleras- Abres esa puerta y...

¿Que? -Me encaro-

Tomo a la niña y nos vamos -tal vez sería lo mejor-

Carlisle no te... -A su lado apareció Emmett-

Es hija adoptiva de Edward -las palabras de Emmett hicieron que Rosalie frunciera el ceño-

No es un objeto al que puedas manipular como se te dé la gana -ya no le quedaba nada más que decir- es un ser humano

La que está equivocada eres tu Rosalie -era tiempo de ponerla en su lugar- Tus frustraciones y ego son las que te motivan a querer ganarte a la bebé

No te pertenece -chillo molesta- ahora ni nunca

Rose -Alice extendió tímidamente su mano hacia la rubia- Creo que te equivocas

Los pensamientos de Alice me dejaron estupefacto. Había tenido una visión.

Una playa. Pero en ella se besaban una pareja.

La chica solo traía la parte inferior del traje de baño. Y el chico... ese chico era yo.

Beth -mi pequeña alzo la vista y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa- Te amo

Yo también -al oír aquellas palabras me sentí el hombre más afortunado del planeta-

Seguimos besándonos y por un segundo creí ver un pequeño bulto en su vientre.

La escena cambia y ahora estamos en un hospital.

Beth estaba recostada en una camilla y se tomaba el vientre con ambas manos.

¿Como esta? -Solo se observaban sombras alrededor de ella-

Es fuerte -¿de que estaban hablando?- Podrá lograrlo

¿Y el feto? -Beth intentaba protegerse el vientre-

La visión se nublo.

La amas -concluyo Alice- o pronto

Es peligroso -solloce-

No te queda de otra -camine hacia mi habitación- Es eso o morir de soledad

Eso no importaba mientras Beth estuviera a salvo.

ERES UN ESTUPIDO -Emmett contenía a Rosalie entre sus brazos- HUBIERAS DEJADO QUE ALGUIEN MAS LA ADOPTARA

Era cierto.

No -Esme nos sorprendió a todos- Beth está en buenas manos y cualquier cosa que surja la solucionaremos juntos.

La abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

Gracias mamá

Le estaba profundamente agradecido. Esto no lo olvidaría jamás.


	2. Elizabeth

Esme Cullen

Elizabeth es desde… ahora un miembro más de nuestra familia.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido.

FLASHBACK

Carlisle estaba bebiendo las últimas gotas de sangre de un venado y yo le esperaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol cuando de pronto…

Un vehículo trata de frenar pero no lo logra y se impacta contra un árbol. Las aves emprenden el vuelo y los animales se ocultan. Una mujer pide a gritos ayuda y al último, el llanto de un bebé, el cual se detiene de pronto.

Carlisle ¿Qué sucede? -le pregunto muy alarmada-

No lo sé amor, mejor quédate aquí -le mire incrédula, ¿no me quería con él?- debe haber sangre por todos lados

Voy contigo -dije segura de mi autocontrol-

FIN FLASHBACK

Edward había llegado mucho antes que nosotros y se encargo de llamar a la policía. También se percato de que el bebé seguía con vida y con solo unos rasguños. Lamentablemente los padres no corrieron con la misma suerte.

FLASHBACK

Ella, es niña -Edward me leyó el pensamiento-

Enseguida se introdujo en los restos del auto y el la tomo en brazos, pegándola contra su pecho de forma protectora.

Es hermosa -Carlisle le acaricio la mejilla cariñosamente-

Si, parece un angelito -la bebita sonrió- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella estiro su manita y me toco el rostro.

Elizabeth -resonó la voz de una mujer adulta en mi cabeza-

FIN FLASHBACK

Edward Cullen

Beth puede comunicarse por medio del tacto -le aclare a Esme-

¿Y esa voz? -me pregunto-

Era la de su madre -conteste- Aunque, no sé cómo puede ser posible que tenga un don siendo humana

Es fascinante ¿cierto? -asentí a la afirmación de Carlisle- ¿Qué habrán pensado sus padres sobre esto?, creo que jamás lo sabremos

Carlisle -mi voz sonó temblorosa- Se que con Alice y Jasper ya somos siete pero… no podemos dejarla a su suerte, sería arriesgado

¿Estás sugiriendo que la adoptemos? -Carlisle y Esme estaban sorprendidos-

No es necesario que ustedes se hagan cargo -aclare rápidamente- yo puedo ser su tutor

Si estás dispuesto a cuidarla… -Esme sonrió comprensivamente- creo que podemos adoptarla por ti ¿no es así Carlisle?

Siempre y cuando estés al tanto de sus necesidades -sonrió-

Carlisle Cullen

El jefe Swan nos hizo un par de preguntas y nos dio permiso de llevar a Beth al hospital en el que trabajo para hacerle unos cuantos exámenes.

Edward Cullen

A petición mía, Carlisle le hizo varios estudios para checar que todo esté en orden y en efecto, era una niña muy saludable.

De ahí viajamos a Seattle. Nuestro destino era el centro de Adopción.

FLASHBACK

Buenas tardes -una mujer de edad avanzada nos saludo en cuanto cruzamos las puertas que nos conducían al recibidor-

Buenas tardes -saludo Carlisle- Quisiéramos adoptar a Elizabeth, que acaba de perder a sus padres en un accidente de auto

Se puso sus anteojos y observo por un momento a Beth.

Es muy hermosa -sonrió- si no me lo hubiera dicho, creería que es hija suya

Esme y yo reímos por lo bajo.

Explico todo el proceso de Adopción, hizo un par de preguntas y les dio unos documentos para que los firmaran.

Los tres son muy atractivos. ¿Serán estrellas de cine?

FIN FLASHBACK

Después de hacer todo el papeleo, al fin, Beth era parte de nuestra familia.

Alice nos recibió en cuanto llegamos a casa.

ROSALIE -grito la pequeña duende- Ven rápido

Ya voy -los pasos de Rose y Emmett se dirigían hacia nosotros- Alice -se quejo- ¿Pero qué...?


	3. Tiempo de Calidad

Edward Cullen

Aun no dejo de sonreír por lo ocurrido hace tan solo tres horas.

FLASHBACK

Beth dormía profundamente entre mis brazos y yo la observaba, cuidando que NADIE la despertara.

En sus sueños aparecía constantemente mi rostro en diferentes posiciones y muecas. Solo en una ocasión me mostré furioso y fue por una estupidez que cometió Emmett al querer darle de comer a Beth.

Edward -una voz femenina me sobresalto-

En su mente pronuncio mi nombre.

FIN FLASHBACK

Mi vida antes de Beth era sombría. Tan vacía y aburrida. Ahora no.

Ella era como un faro, que me guiaba hacia lo que pocos lograban alcanzar: la felicidad.

Aunque estaba preocupado por su bienestar en el futuro decidí seguir con ella. Cuidándola física y moralmente hasta que alcanzara la madurez. Es ahí donde mi trabajo habrá concluido y podre dejarla ir.

Se de antemano que mi felicidad se esfumara cuando ella lo haga pero me sentiré tranquilo al saber que está segura y eso es suficiente.

Mientras tanto disfrutare de cada momento que pase a su lado.

Emmett Cullen

Edward salió de cacería y eso solo significa una cosa: tiempo de calidad con Beth.

Camine a la habitación de Eddy (a la niña no le gusta estar lejos del lector de mentes) y abrí la puerta. BINGO.

La bebita dormía en su cuna.

ES MI TURNO -Alice me hizo a un lado y tomo a Beth en brazos-

NO -se la quite- ES MI TURNO

Lo siento osito -Rose me la quito- me toca

Tranquilos -Jasper asomo la cabeza- ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido?

Dámela -Alice me la quito-

NO -rugí- Dámela

¡Hey! -Jasper me miro desaprobatoriamente- No se le habla así a una mujer

Dámela -Rose se la arrebató-

NIÑOS -nos regaño Esme desde la planta baja- Volviste

Nos quedamos congelados en nuestros lugares, ¿Sera Edward?

Solo bebí un par de venados -Rose y Alice se miraron fijamente, asustadas- ¿Y el resto?

Carlisle salió por una emergencia en el hospital -Rosalie le tapo la boca a Beth, que ya estaba despertando- Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper están arriba

¿Y la niña? -le pregunto inmediatamente-

No ha llorado, debe seguir dormida -le respondió-

Edward no tardaría en subir. Rose puso a Beth en su cuna y los tres nos lanzamos por la ventana.

3, 2, 1…

Hola princesa -las risas de Beth nos relajaron- ¿Hace mucho que despertaste?

Hubo un silencio muy largo.

¿Por dónde se fueron? -le dijo de nuestra pequeña visita- No tardo

Los tres corrimos hacia el bosque y, siguiéndonos la pista, nuestro querido hermano Edward.

Esto será largo.


	4. Agua Fría

Edward Cullen

Ha pasado una semana desde la llegada de Beth.

En el transcurso de la mañana la deje al cuidado de mi hermana rubia y su tonto marido. Hace mucho que no salía de cacería.

Al entrar en la casa escuche los pensamientos de Alice, mi hermana duende.

'¡Edward!'

¿Qué sucede Alice? -parecía alarmada-

Sube con Beth -gruñí- Tuve una visión

Corrí escaleras arriba y al abrir la puerta no vi a Beth dentro de su cuna.

'Rose y Emmett están con ella' -corrí hacia su habitación y me quede inmóvil al ver a Beth, pálida como un fantasma-

Shhh -Rose le miraba preocupada- Hace poco que dejo de llorar

¿Qué es lo que tiene? -Me acerque a ellos y le acaricie la cabeza con cuidado-

Pareciera enferma -Emmett, que siempre esta sonriendo o haciendo bromas lucia deprimido-

¿Ya llego Carlisle? -pregunto Rose en tono muy bajo-

No, aun no -extendí mis brazos y me la entrego- Llevémosla a la sala

Los tres bajamos a velocidad vampírica y nos sentamos en el sofá a esperar a Carlisle. No tardara en llegar.

¿Le dieron algo de comer? -en su boca tenia rastros de comida que antes no había notado-

Papilla y biberón -Rosalie se mordió el labio preocupada- luego le dimos un baño

¿Quien le preparo el agua? -pregunte alarmado-

Emmett -BINGO- En verdad lo siento, no debí dejar que lo hiciera

Corrí hacia el baño y con la mano derecha medí la temperatura del agua. Para la bebita estaba muy fría.

¿Hace cuanto la bañaron? -Sabía que estaban detrás de mí-

Hace como 10 minutos -parecían arrepentidos-

Le eche un vistazo a Beth. Parecía estar tomando color nuevamente. Incluso reía.

Estará bien -ambos se relajaron- De todas formas hare que Carlisle la revise

Ambos se retiraron a su habitación. ¿A quién se le ocurre dejarle esa tarea al idiota de Emmett? Claro, a una rubia.

Alice Cullen

Estaba viendo como Emmett y Jasper jugaban un aburrido juego de video cuando me llego una visión.

Edward iba manejando su volvo por la carretera y a su lado estaba una niña de solo 4 años. Lucia un lindo uniforme azul cielo.

Era Beth. Su cabello suelto le llegaba hasta la cintura, estaba más alta y delgada y sus rasgos eran más maduros.

Recuerda que no debes hablar con tanta fluidez -Edward le sonrió- las niñas de tu edad apenas dicen un par de palabras

Lo sé -su voz sonaba preciosa- Hablar con respeto, prestar atención a todo lo que me enseñe mi maestra aunque Rosalie o Esme ya me lo hallan enseñando y no llamar la atención

No hables con extraños y por ningún motivo aceptes regalos de gente desconocida -hablo con voz seria- ¿Entendiste?

Si Eddy -Tomo su mochila y se la colgó-

Marca a mi celular si tienes algún problema -le entrego un teléfono- ya están grabados los de Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y por supuesto el mío

¿Qué hago si algún niño me quiere golpear? -Le pregunto- No puedo defenderme con algún don

Esquiva y corre -Edward parecía preocupado por la suposición-

Pero Emmett le dijo a Jasper que correr es para gallinas miedosas -Beth hizo un puchero-

Sabes que debemos lucir como gente normal -le acaricio el cabello- y no le hagas caso

¿Puedo hacer amigos? -pregunto con voz suplicante-

Claro -Edward rio- Solo no le digas lo que somos o lo que tú eres, nada de nada

De acuerdo -asintió- creo que estoy lista

Sé que lo estas -le dio un beso en la frente- cuídate mucho princesa

Beth salió corriendo del auto en cuanto este se detuvo y se despidió antes de entrar a la escuela

Alice -Jasper tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me miraba preocupado- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

Nada -dije con una sonrisa antes de ir escaleras arriba a mi habitación-

Tenía que escribir esta nueva visión en mi diario.


	5. Los años pasan

Edward Cullen

¡Es hermoso! -Alice y Rosalie decidían el atuendo que Beth usaría en su fiesta de cumpleaños- El rosa lo es aun mas

Pero el azul combina perfectamente con sus ojos -Ambas voltearon a verme-

Si -Beth aplaudió-

¿Quieres el vestido azul, princesa? -Asintió feliz- Ese será ¿no es así chicas?

No tuvieron de otra más que elegir el que Beth quería. Al fin y acabo era su cumpleaños.

La cargue y puso su manita en mi mejilla.

Gracias por la ayuda. El rosa no me gusta.

A mí tampoco -le di un beso en la frente- Vamos con el tío emmett

El tío Emmett es genial. Lo quiero mucho.

Trate de disimular lo mucho que eso me dolió. Ella me pertenecía.

1 año después...

A pesar de su corta edad, Beth caminaba sin flaquear e incluso podía imitar la gracilidad de Alice, como el andar de una bailarina.

Su cabello le llegaba a la cintura. Estaba más alta y madura.

Podía mantener una conversación con alguien y en raras ocasiones llegaba a equivocarse. Incluso escribía. Simplemente perfecta.

¿Qué es lo que se te antoja? -Le pregunte a mi princesa-

Huevos estrellados, Tocino y jugo de naranja, por favor -pidió con su hermosa voz- Eddy, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

La que quieras -le dije con una sonrisa-

¿Por qué tú no estás con alguien? -esa pregunta me tomo desprevenido-

Estoy contigo -trate de concentrarme en su desayuno, aunque no fuese necesario-

Me refiero a que papá está con mamá, Alice con Jazz y Rosalie con Emmett -tomo aire y siguió- pero tú no tienes a nadie

Claro que si -me di la vuelta y le mire fijamente- te tengo a ti

¿Me quieres? -su sonrisa me dejo inmóvil-

Claro que te quiero -me di la vuelta y revise el sartén- te amo con todo mi corazón

¿Puedes prometerme una cosa? -Esta niña sí que hacia muchas preguntas-

Dímela y ya veremos -Le mire con precaución-

Prométeme que seré la única mujer en tu vida -parecía hablar muy en serio- Alice me dijo que cuando sea grande podre elegir a un niño que me haga feliz y cuide... yo no imagino a nadie mejor que tu, Eddy

Me agache a su altura y le dedique una sonrisa.

Lo prometo -rio con alegría- Aunque deberíamos ir paso por paso, empezando por el desayuno...

Semanas después...

¡No entres! -Beth me cerró la puerta en las narices- Eres un niño

Jajaja -las risas de Alice y Rosalie dentro de la habitación me dio una pista de lo que sucedía... noche de chicas.

Últimamente, las tres se encerraban a hablar. No sabía de que o quienes hablaban... Hey, tengo una idea. Voy a espiarlas.

Entre en la habitación de Esme y Carlisle (la cual estaba al lado de la de Beth), por suerte habían salido de cacería y pegue mi oído en el muro. La voz angelical de mi Beth se escuchaba fuerte y clara.

¿Cómo nacen los bebés?-¡¿Qué?! Apenas tenía tres años y ¿ya quería saber eso?-

Pues... -Alice dudaba en responderle- cuando una mami y un papi se quieren mucho... deciden pedir por correspondencia a un bebé, el cual es traído a casa mediante una cigüeña

Ah -'Espero que no siga haciendo preguntas tan difíciles' pensó Alice- ¿No han llegado los suyos aun?

No respondieron. Tan solo escuche pasos acercarse.

¡NIÑO! -Beth corrió hacia mí y me señalo, Alice y Rosalie le seguían de cerca- Chismoso

¿Perdón?

4 meses después...

QUIERO UN PERRO -exigió Beth, quien ya tenía 3 años y 4 meses-

Eso es muy aburrido -Esme me mataría si se lo compro- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial y te compro cinco muñecas?

Quiero un animalito que me haga compañía -hizo un puchero, se veía adorable- Por favor, Eddy

No -Sus ojos comenzaron a anegarse de lágrimas- cariño, no te lo puedo comprar

Lo quiero -golpeo el piso con una patada- ¡Cómpramelo!

¿Qué quieres princesa? -Rosalie entro de la mano con emmett-

Eddy no me quiere comprar un perrito -corrió a los brazos de su Tia rubia y comenzó a llorar-

Vamos a la tienda de mascotas -fue lo último que oí decirles a la pareja antes de desaparecer con Beth en brazos-

Pasaron las horas y Beth por fin llego, claro, acompañada de un Yorkshire.

¿Quién se lo compro? -Exigió saber Esme al ver a Teddy-

Edward -me culparon la feliz pareja-

¡EDWARD!

6 meses después...

Beth ya no era una bebita. Hace una semana que había cumplido cuatro años y estaba preciosa.

Hoy era su primer día de clases. Tarde mucho para levantarla pero al fin, ya nos encontrábamos en camino. Manejaba mi volvo por la carretera cuando me acorde de recordarle ciertos puntos importantes.

Recuerda que no debes hablar con tanta fluidez -le sonreí- las niñas de tu edad apenas dicen un par de palabras

Lo sé -asintió- Hablar con respeto, prestar atención a todo lo que me enseñe mi maestra aunque Rosalie o Esme ya me lo hallan enseñando y no llamar la atención

No hables con extraños y por ningún motivo aceptes regalos de gente desconocida -de solo pensar a Beth en alguna situación peligrosa...- ¿Entendiste?

Si Eddy -Tomo su mochila y se la colgó-

Marca a mi celular si tienes algún problema -le entregue un teléfono- ya están grabados los de Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y por supuesto el mío

¿Qué hago si algún niño me quiere golpear? -pregunto- No puedo defenderme con algún don

Esquiva y corre -Tenia los nervios de punta-

Pero Emmett le dijo a Jasper que correr es para gallinas miedosas -Beth hizo un puchero-

Sabes que debemos lucir como gente normal -le acaricie el cabello- y no le hagas caso

¿Puedo hacer amigos? -pregunto con voz suplicante-

Claro -reí- Solo no le digas lo que somos o lo que tú eres, nada de nada

De acuerdo -asintió- creo que estoy lista

Sé que lo estas -le di un beso en la frente- cuídate mucho princesa

Beth salió corriendo del auto en cuanto este se detuvo y se despidió antes de entrar a la escuela.


	6. Los años pasan (Beth)

Beth Cullen (1 1/2)

¿Mami decoro un cuarto para mí?

Todo es tan hermoso.

¿Te gusta, princesa? -me pregunto Eddy, tan sorprendido como yo-

Me fascina -le dije mentalmente-

Te quedo maravilloso -le felicito papi-

Me alegra que les guste -mami parecía muy satisfecha-

Al fin tengo mi propio cuarto.

(2 años)

Sentía mucho calor. Como si un cerillo como los que usa Edward estuviera cerca de mi piel.

¡EDWARD! -Mi mamá grito en cuanto me vio- ¡BETH SE ESTA PRENDIENDO!

¿Qué?

Todos corrieron e hicieron un círculo a mí alrededor. Comenzaron a sacudirme y echarme agua.

¿COMO RAYOS FUE QUE PASO ESTO? -Eddy, quien había llegado de cacería comenzó a gritarle a todos- DIGANME

De un momento a otro comenzó el olor a humo y corrí hasta aquí, ella estaba envuelta en llamas y, no sé como... está bien -yo no me sentía diferente-

El me miro angustiado y le sonreí. Al parecer se relajo.

No tiene ningún rasguño -Alice me miro sorprendida-

Carlisle -Edward sonrió- ¿esto podría ser alguna clase de don?

No lo sé, hijo -papi no me quitaba la vista de encima- pero la sola idea suena fascinante

De pronto sentí unas inmensas ganas de reír.

(2 años 1 mes)

La casa estaba inundada. Tenía el presentimiento de que esto era mi culpa.

¿QUIEN HIZO ESTO? -Grito mamá desde las escaleras-

(2 años 2 meses)

Mamá se reía a carcajadas en el suelo, Papá estaba llorando en su despacho, Eddy miraba hacia la nada deprimido, Rosalie estaba furiosa con Emmett, Emmett miraba a todos triste y Alice experimentaba todas las emociones una por una.

Eres una traviesa -Jazz me cargo- si vas a tener mi don, será mejor que lo controles

Upss!

(2 años y 3 meses)

Tengo un obsequio para ti -le susurro Emmett a Rose en el oído-

'Jamás adivinara que es un BMW' pensó divertido.

¿Qué es? -pregunto Rose muy emocionada-

Un BMW -le saque la lengua Emmett, quien parecía molesto-

¿Quién te lo dijo? -Se acercaba peligrosamente hacia mí-

Tu -eso lo dejo inmóvil-

Yo jamás... -parpadeo un par de veces, confundido- lo acabo de comprar

Jamás adivinara que es un BMW -repetí lo que él había pensado-

(2 años y 4 meses)

¡NO QUIERO! -corrí escaleras abajo-

Solo es un baño -Edward me seguía de cerca a velocidad humana- Ven

Llego hasta mí y me cargo.

¡SUELTAME! -Me removía entre sus brazos- EMMETT

Salió de cacería -pensé en algún otro que me salvara de esta- Todos están de cacería

NO QUIERO -odio la hora del baño, es muy aburrida- SUELTAME

Tranquila -Comencé a patalear- Deja de hacer eso

NO -sentí una corriente eléctrica cruzar por mis brazos-

Edward comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo y trate de calmarme, la corriente eléctrica fue disminuyendo hasta que se esfumo. Me sentía culpable por haber lastimado a quien tanto quería.

Lo lamento Eddy -El tan solo sonrió-

No hay problema -se puso de pie- ¿Lista para el baño?

No me quedo de otra más que asentir.

...

Los sucesos extraños o mejor conocidos como dones se presentaban constantemente. Carlisle llevaba la cuenta y al parecer tenía más de 400 dones diferentes. Fuimos descubriendo cosas aun más extrañas, como que era una Mavka y que tenía un nombre (el cual lo descubrí gracias a la hermana de mi abuelo) Hera Arianna Volturi Jogia. Por lo que escuche, mi padre es Aro Volturi, algo así como un rey de los vampiros y Alysa una Mavka, ambos famosos. Por lo que se podía decir que era muy conocida. Varios familiares trataban de llevarme con ellos pero prefería estar con los Cullen. Tengo a mi mami Esme y a Carlisle, Edward era algo así como mi hermano pero diferente a Emmett o Jazz, a él lo quería demasiado, además tengo a mis hermanas mayores, Alice y Rose.

4 meses antes...

En cuestión de semanas aprendí a caminar, ir al baño solita y a escribir. Todo gracias a las clases particulares de Jazz, Esme y Rosalie. Cada uno me aportaba conocimientos que una niña d apenas estaría aprendiendo. Al parecer mi mente era como la de un vampiro, pero mi crecimiento era normal, como el de cualquier niña de mi edad.

Claro, Edward estuvo presente en cada momento, dándome su apoyo y felicitándome cuando lo hacía.

4 meses después...

Estoy feliz. Teddy, mi perrito es muy travieso pero cuando necesito compañía el siempre está conmigo. Sabe hacer trucos y me despierta todas las mañanas para que baje a desayunar.

6 meses después...

Hoy es mi primer día de clases.

Alice me baño y cambio con el lindo uniforme escolar azul. Preparo mi mochila y peino.

Yo solita me puse los zapatos.

Cuando entre a la cocina, Edward ya había preparado mi desayuno favorito: huevos cocidos, tocino y jugo de uva. Esto tal vez como una clase de disculpa por haberme levantado temprano.

La verdad sentía algo de miedo. Había ido de compras con Alice o a comer con Edward pero... casi no salía y además, tendría que interactuar con humanos (específicamente con una maestra y 22 niños como "yo").

Comí lo más rápido que pude y me fui a lavar los dientes. Cuando llegue al garaje vi los cuatro carros de la familia: el Mercedes de Carlisle, el BMW de Rosalie, el Volvo de Edward y el Jeep de Emmett. Claro, sin contar el Aston Martin de Edward (el cual casi nunca usa).

Súbete -me dijo Edward desde el Volvo- Se nos va a hacer tarde

Obedecí y en cuestión de minutos ya estábamos de camino hacia mi Kínder.

Recuerda que no debes hablar con tanta fluidez -me sonrió- las niñas de tu edad apenas dicen un par de palabras

Lo sé -asentí- Hablar con respeto, prestar atención a todo lo que me enseñe mi maestra aunque Rosalie o Esme ya me lo hallan enseñando y no llamar la atención

No hables con extraños y por ningún motivo aceptes regalos de gente desconocida -memorizaba cada palabra con cuidado- ¿Entendiste?

Si Eddy -Tome la mochila y me la colgué-

Marca a mi celular si tienes algún problema -me entrego un teléfono- ya están grabados los de Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y por supuesto el mío

¿Qué hago si algún niño me quiere golpear? -Le pregunte- No puedo defenderme con algún don

Esquiva y corre -dijo inmediatamente-

Pero Emmett le dijo a Jasper que correr es para gallinas miedosas -Hice un puchero al pensar en mi como una gallina miedosa, ya me imaginaba las bromas que me harían Emmett y Jasper-

Sabes que debemos lucir como gente normal -Me acaricio el cabello- y no le hagas caso

¿Puedo hacer amigos? -pregunte suplicante-

Claro -rio- Solo no le digas lo que somos o lo que tú eres, nada de nada

De acuerdo -asentí- creo que estoy lista

Sé que lo estas -Me dio un beso en la frente- cuídate mucho princesa

Salí del auto y camine hacia el único Kínder de Forks (que por cierto no era bonito ni colorido). Me di la vuelta y me despedí de Edward. El auto arranco y seguí mi camino. Dentro me esperaba una maestra poco agraciada y con pensamientos no muy amables.

¿No viene nadie contigo? -pregunto con voz grave-

Mi hermano tuvo que irse -me entregaba unos documentos mientras le explicaba- el estudia y se le hacía tarde

El pueblo es muy pequeño niñita -me miraba de pies a cabeza- ¿de casualidad eres una Cullen?

Si -¿cómo es que lo sabía?

Así que tu padre es el guapísimo Carlisle Cullen -no me gusto la forma en que hablo de el- Y tus hermanos estudian en la preparatoria ¿cierto?

Esta en lo correcto -fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir-

Tu salón es el azul -señalo uno de los tres que había- con la profesora Sandy

Gracias por su tiempo -trate de mostrarme amable y le sonreí-

Ya vete -contesto secamente y decidí seguir mi camino-

Este día será más difícil de lo que pensaba.


	7. Jacob Black

Beth Cullen

Al llegar a mí supuesto salón me di cuenta de dos cosas: la escuela más bien parecía una cárcel y que el alumnado combinaba perfectamente con él ambiente.

La mayoría vestía ropa informal. Lucían desaliñados y del rostro ni se diga, les escurría el fluido nasal o tenían alguna mancha de pintura.

Una mujer joven estaba detrás del escritorio, apuntando algo en una hoja de papel. No lucia como una profesora.

Buenos días -alzo la vista y me miro- Soy alumna de nuevo ingreso

¿Qué acabas de decir? -parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendida-

Mis padres me inscribieron ayer -trate de hablar lo más lento posible para que me entendiera-

¿Cuántos años tienes? -¿acaso no era obvio?-

Cuatro años y una semana aproximadamente -respondí-

¿Estuviste en alguna escuela particular anteriormente? -¿por qué me hacia tantas preguntas?-

No, mi familia me dio clases particulares -respondí por mera obligación-

Nadie a mí alrededor parecía entender lo que decía. Al parecer el ser humano a esta edad está sumamente limitado de sus facultades mentales.

No es costumbre hacer esto pero ¿podrías presentarte ante el grupo? -Asentí, maldiciendo en mis adentros que Eddy me haya levantado tan temprano para perder mi mañana en un lugar como este-

Mi nombre es Elizabeth Anne Cullen Platt, tengo cuatro años y vivo a las afueras del pueblo -todos tenían su vista clavada en mi, con gran interés- mis padres trabajan como doctor y decoradora de interiores, tengo cinco hermanos mayores y un perro

Guau -dijeron todos los niños a la vez-

Este día será demasiado largo...

Unas horas después

Un timbre estruendoso se escucho por fin, indicando que era la hora del lunch.

En toda la mañana estuvimos repitiendo él A B C. Eso lo aprendí hace siglos, ¡que aburrido!

Además, no he conseguido un amigo con quien hablar. Los niños me miraban como tontos (cosa que me advirtió Alice) y las niñas ni siquiera me volteaban a ver.

¡Hey! -a lo lejos, una niña muy fea se acercaba hacia mi furiosa-

Hola -se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia- ¿sucede algo?

Te ordeno que ni siquiera le dirijas la mirada a Jacob, es mío ¿escuchaste? -¿que? ¿Quién es ese tal Jacob?-

No conozco a nadie con ese nombre -me dedique a comer- Así que no pasa nada

Esta en tercero y es el más popular de toda la escuela -¿y que demonios me importa?

No me interesa ese chico ni cualquier otro en este pueblo -y menos ese desconocido- así que corre y cuídate de otras

Mientes -cerré la lonchera y me puse de pie-

Mira, como sea que te llames -di un paso hacia enfrente- no conozco a tu amigo, novio o lo que sea, soy nueva y me estas colmando la paciencia

¡Como si te tuviera miedo! -Se burlo- soy dos años mayor que tu y puedo golpearte

No me gusta la violencia-trate de alejarme lo más posible de ella, no quería lastimarla-

Lanzo un golpe hacia mí y lo esquive. Di unos pasos atrás y pensé en manipular sus emociones pero recordé lo que me dijo Eddy.

Ven aquí -me tomo del cabello y tiro de el- Te crees la gran cosa ¿no? Solo porque eres rubia sientes que eres mejor que yo, pero no es así

Suéltame -la empuje y cayo estruendosamente en el piso-

Ahora veras -se puso de pie y me araño la cara- niña estúpida

Los niños miraban la escena preocupados. Sin saber que hacer.

Alto -no debía perder el control- da un paso más y te acusare con el director

El director es amigo de mi mamá -hablo esta vez con cierta soberbia-

Aun así -me sacudí la ropa- lo que haces está mal y eso no lo puede pasar por alto, es una violación al reglamento escolar

Eres tan tonta-se rio estruendosamente- ¿te crees abogada?

En eso, un chico atractivo se interpuso entre ambas. Traía el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta. Su piel morena y ojos café oscuro llamaban la atención.

Basta -su voz tenía algo especial que me gustaba- Déjala en paz

¿Por qué la defiendes? -chillo está molesta-

No te hizo nada -la desconocida parecía que iba a llorar-

Más vale que te cuides -fue lo último que dijo antes de irse-

Hubo un momento donde solo quedamos él y yo. Me dedico una sonrisa.

Hola -sus dientes blancos contrastaban con su piel morena- soy Jacob Black

Con que él era el supuesto novio de la loca esa.

Gracias -fue lo único que se me ocurría decir-

No hay de que -rio- estoy casi seguro que todo esto fue en parte mi culpa

Tu no hiciste nada malo -me sonroje- Fue esa niña odiosa

Jessica esta algo obsesionada -se sacudió el cabello- tan solo le invite un día de mi comida y casi me hacia firmar los papeles de matrimonio

Se nota -ambos reímos-

Por cierto -le extendí mi mano en modo de saludo- Me llamo Elizabeth Anne, pero puedes decirme Beth

Mucho gusto -estrecho mi mano delicadamente-

Esperaba a que dijera algo pero no sabía exactamente que. El silencio se volvió incomodo.

Oye -alce la vista del suelo- eres muy hermosa ¿lo sabías?

Yo... -me quede sin aliento- gracias

¿Quisieras ser mi novia? -lanzo la pregunta como si nada- La verdad me gustas y si estamos juntos podre protegerte de cualquiera que quiera lastimarte

Su mano rozo la mejilla donde la tal Jessica me había rasguñado. Debía estar toda sucia y despeinada por la pelea.

Yo no sé -que me diría mi familia que hiciera ante esta situación- ¿Me dejas pensarlo?

Claro que si -pude ver un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas- Pero creo que esto ayudara

Me tomo desprevenida y estampo sus labios contra los míos, robándome un beso, mi primer beso. Fue cálido, suave y... lindo.

Extendió su mano hacia mí y no dude en tomarla. Creo que eso fue suficiente para él.

Desde ahora eres mi chica -dijo con orgullo-

Su chica... Eddy suele decírmelo casi a diario...

¡Edward! Quién demonios sabe lo que me va a hacer cuando se entere...

ELIZABETH -la voz de una mujer robusta y de estatura baja me grito desde el otro lado del patio- VEN INMEDIATAMENTE A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR

Más problemas a mi lista, ¡que bien!


	8. Problemas (Estúpidas visiones)

Beth Cullen

ELIZABETH -la voz de una mujer robusta y de estatura baja me grito desde el otro lado del patio- VEN ENSEGUIDA

Más problemas a mi lista, ¡que bien!

Camine hacia ella con Jake tomado de mi mano y al llegar sentí otro par de ojos sobre mí. Detrás de ella estaba esa niña odiosa roja de la furia al vernos juntos.

Tu primer día de clases y ya estás en problemas -negó la mujer- y tu Jake, vete a tu salón

Su hija fue quien quiso lastimar a Beth -con que ella era la mamá de la mocosa-

Eres un mentiroso -grito la interpelada- tu amiga fue quien se acerco a mi

Mi novia estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando tú te le acercaste y... -Jessica parecía un demonio, se revolcaba en el piso y lloraba estridentemente, interrumpiendo a Jake-

Tú -señalo a Jake- dirígete inmediatamente a tu salón y usted -me señalo- acompáñeme con el director

No voy a dejarte sola en ese lugar -me aseguro, mirándome tranquilizadoramente- sin importar las consecuencias

Estaré bien -no quería que él se metiera en problemas por mi culpa- llamare a Edward

¿Estás segura? -Asentí- De acuerdo, nos vemos luego

Si -la mujer me tomo de los hombros y aparto lejos de él-

Edward Cullen

Las mitocondrias son orgánulos celulares encargados de suministrar la mayor parte de la energía necesaria para la actividad celular. Actúan, por lo tanto...

En pocas horas sabría cómo le había ido a Beth en su primer día de clases. Claro de luna comenzó a sonar y pedí permiso para poder contestar. Salí del salón y saque el celular de mi bolsillo. Es Beth.

-¿Diga?

-¿Edward?

-Hola princesa, ¿todo bien?

-El director quiere hablar contigo

-Pásale el celular

...

¿Quien se creía ese gran idiota?

Le pase por un lado a la secretaria sin saludar y camine hacia la oficina del director. Dentro, Beth estaba sentada en una sillita frente al escritorio del hombre barrigón con gesto de molestia.

Me alegra verlo nuevamente señor Cullen -camine hacia ella y la tome en brazos- Todavía no hemos hablado del castigo que se le impondrá a la niña

Ella no ha hecho nada -'¡Pero que irrespetuoso!'- Por lo que se, la tal Jessica es hija de una amiga cercana suya ¿no es así?

Sí, pero... -hice una seña para que guardara silencio-

No tendrá ningún castigo -comenzó a temblar y asentir- ¿O prefiere que la saque de su escuelita?

No -dijo inmediatamente- Claro que no, señor Cullen

Le sugiero que llame a quien sea responsable de esto -se puso de pie y me abrió la puerta- y le imponga un castigo

A-así lo hare -respondió el director con cierto miedo-

Me dirigí hacia el salón de primero y toque a la puerta. Una profesora joven se asomo y me miro de pies a cabeza, luego a Beth y así un par de veces.

Buenas tardes -su sonrisa boba le dio gracia a Beth- Disculpe, ¿podría darme la mochila de mi hermana?

Sí, claro -se volvió en sus pasos y me la entrego- Hasta mañana Elizabeth

Hasta mañana miss -se despidió-

Beth Cullen

¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso?! -Mamá nos esperaba en el recibidor junto con el resto-

Una niña me amenazo y comenzó a pegarme -no trate de incluir a Jake en mi explicación-

Mi pobre bebé -Esme se acerco a mí y me abrazo-

El niño que a ella le gusta se fijo en Beth y le dieron celos -la chismosa de Alice dijo lo que yo tanto deseaba omitir-

¿Cómo se llama? -Edward no parecía muy feliz por ello-

Jacob Black -respondí-

¿Intento acercarse a ella? -Emmett y Jasper miraban a Alice en busca de respuestas-

De hecho... Jake le pidió que fuera su novia y acepto -sonrió- Se dieron su primer beso

El rostro de Edward me indico que había cometido el peor error de mi existencia. Lucia demacrado, como si lo hubieran golpeado infinidad de veces.

CALLATE -le grite muy enojada a la duende- ¿No ves lo que ocasionas con tus estúpidas visiones?

No digas malas palabras -me reprendió dulcemente mi papá-

Es culpa tuya que Edward se ponga así, no mia -sentía las lagrimas caer por mis mejillas-

ALICE -Edward intento acercarse a mí pero di unos pasos atrás y Salí por la puerta-

Lo siento tanto -me disculpe entre sollozos- yo lo lamento, en serio que si

No, no, no -recompuso su expresión a pesar de que por dentro estaba muy dolido- Beth, no le hagas caso a...

Tiene razón -mis ojos debían estar hinchados de tanto llorar- fueron mis acciones las que causaron todo esto...

¿Por qué le dijiste aquello Alice? -Adentro se desataba una discusión-

Necesitaba saberlo -se excusaba Alice- tarde o temprano se enteraría

Cierto -pensé-

Pero tú no eras la más adecuada para decírselo -Emmett se le unió-

Lo siento -le di un último abrazo antes de separarme de él-

Corrí en dirección al bosque, dejando a todos atrás. Siento remordimiento por lo que hice pero ya es tarde, no se puede cambiar el pasado.

...

La oscuridad me indico que ya era de noche y aun seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo. Eddy debía estar muy preocupado, pero necesitaba estar sola.

La culpabilidad me atravesaba las entrañas, deseaba morir en ese instante para callar todas las voces que me gritaban lo tonta que soy.

Al fin te encuentro -una sombra más alta que yo se acercaba directo hacia mi... es Jake, pero ¿que hace en este lugar?- No vuelvas a hacer eso

Detrás de él le seguían Edward y Emmett. Ninguno dijo nada cuando Jake me abrazo.

Yo... discúlpame -le sonreí- Necesitaba pensar un poco

No te preocupes -me dio un beso en la frente-

Edward se agacho a mi estatura y me sonrió. Sentí un alivio cuando me levanto del piso y me hizo girar en círculos para al último tomarme en brazos.

Ya no estés triste -le susurre a Edward de camino a casa- Yo te amo como a nadie más en el mundo, eres mi chico favorito y esto no cambia nada ¿te acuerdas lo que te prometí? Eso jamás cambiara

Le di un beso en la mejilla y recargue mi cabeza contra la suya. Lo que le dije hizo que se relajara y sus emociones estaban como antes. Eso me hizo sentir mejor pero... tenía que pedirles disculpas al resto de mi familia, en especial a Alice.

Ella está bien -Emmett como siempre adivino lo que pensaba- Al parecer vio algo en tu futuro que la hizo muy feliz

¿A si? -Mire a Edward con curiosidad- ¿me lo vas a contar?

Ya lo veremos -rio- Esta bien, pero mejor te lo muestro

Una joven lucia un hermoso vestido blanco de bodas, tan majestuoso como si fuera para una reina.

Ella caminaba en círculos, parecía nerviosa.

¿Crees que lo noten, Alice? -se tomaba el vientre constantemente-

Un mes -Alice apareció en la escena con un velo en sus manos- Tan solo lo sabremos nosotras dos

¿Crees que deba decírselo a Edward? -Pregunto la chica muy nerviosa- Es su padre

Después de la boda -hablaba a velocidad vampírica, concentrada en los detalles finales- Ahorita tienes que enfocarte en no cometer ni un solo error -asintió la chica- Ya es hora

Esa chica eres tu -Edward me miro de una forma especial-

¿Vamos a...? -me acorde que Jake estaba a tan solo unos pasos de distancia y podría escuchar nuestra conversación-

¿Que tal si mañana nos tomamos el día libre y vamos a McDonald's?


	9. McDonald's (René)

Beth Cullen

Edward me despertó, metió a bañar y cambio de ropa muy temprano. Al parecer, McDonald's no era el único lugar al que iríamos.

Por si acaso tome mis ahorros y los metí en la cartera que me regalo Esme para mi primer día de clases.

Nos subimos a su volvo y durante todo el camino manejo a una velocidad poco recomendable, según él para ahorrar tiempo.

Estaciono el carro y nos dirigimos al local. Al entrar, un olor a sudor y pies me dio de lleno. Los niños se entretenían en los juegos mientras sus padres ordenaban, o se encontraban en las mesas abriendo el juguete de promoción.

Las mamás voltearon su vista hacia Edward y lo miraban de pies a cabeza.

Sujétame la mano -Los pensamientos indecorosos de las señoras parecían hacerlo sentir incomodo-

Sin chistar le hice caso y las mujeres volvieron a sus asuntos.

Gracias -se me escapo una risita-

Me debes una -algunos voltearon a verme- ¡Upss!

Que mala actriz -susurro con fingido enojo-

¡Oye! -Hice un puchero- Eres malo

Ambos nos reímos.

¿Hot-cake? -Asentí- ¿Y de beber?

Una malteada -no lo pensé ni por un segundo-

Mientras él me pedía mi orden yo me dirigí a las máquinas de videojuegos. En el camino me tope con alguien muy indeseable.

Niña Hollywood -Jessica se acerco a mí con cara de pocos amigos- Me sorprende verte por aquí

¿No fuiste a la escuela? -Ella bufo-

Me suspendieron por una semana -se cruzo de brazos molesta- todo gracias a ti don perfecta

Tú fuiste la que me agredió sin razón alguna -Me sentí ofendida ante tal mentira-

Jacob te miraba como si fueras algo que comer -sentí mis mejillas arder- como si fueras la gran cosa

Eso no es mi culpa -Edward estaba a unos pasos de mi con la charola en las manos- Sera mejor que te vayas y me dejes en paz

Al ver a Edward, con rostro serio se alejo corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

Gracias -su sonrisa torcida no se hizo esperar-

En esa esquina hay una mesa desocupada -daba a la ventana, pero como está nublado no hay problema-

Nos sentamos y puso la charola frente a mí. Estaba a punto de ponerle miel cuando me arrebato los sobrecitos de las manos.

Tienes cuatro años -me recordó-

Pero no estoy lisiada ni tengo retraso mental -me queje- puedo ponerle miel a mi hot-cake hasta con los ojos cerrados

Un niño de tu edad puede hacerlo pero dejaría un batidero y se llenaría las manos de dulce -me las entrego-

Algunos humanos nos veían curiosos y mejor se las devolví. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba probando mi delicioso Hot-cake.

Ten -saco un juguete de su bolsillo y lo puso en la charola- se que a pesar de tu edad tienes la mentalidad de una niña de diez años pero venia con la comida

Lo abrí y no pude evitar reírme. Un muñeco con características vampíricas y colores oscuros al parecer de una serie de televisión animada.

Es perfecto -le sonreí- gracias

¿Y cómo lo vas a llamar? -me pregunto entre divertido y curioso-

Anthony -lo metí a mi bolso- Y... ¿a dónde iremos después?

Nos veremos con Alice en la tienda de ropa a la que siempre va -le mire incrédula- no quería dejarte a su cargo

Me vas a acompañar para que no me pase nada -me limpie una lagrima imaginaria- es un sacrificio que no te puedo permitir

Rodo los ojos por mi pequeña broma.

Termina tu comida -señalo el ultimo pedazo que quedaba-

Estoy llena -puse el plato frente a él- Ayúdame

Que asco -frunció la nariz-

Hazlo por mí -puse cara de perrito- Eddy

¿Y que obtendré a cambio? -Me lo pensé por un momento-

Dejare que me des clases de piano -por el rostro que puso supe que lo había conseguido-

¿Y cómo se que cumplirás tu promesa? -¿estaba desconfiando de mi?-

Lo juro -levante la mano en señal de promesa-

Asintió y tomo el tenedor, lo incrusto en el pedacito de Hot-cake y lo metió a su boca. Mastico un par de veces y lo ingirió.

No supo tan mal -¿Que?- ¿cuando empezamos las clases?

Mañana -eso no fue tan divertido como pensé- ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que aprenda?

En no más de un mes -por lo menos seria poco tiempo- Alice ya ha de estar en camino, vamos.

Edward Cullen

Alice consiguió que Beth cooperara y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, esta vez le probó toda la ropa que escogía.

¿Cuál te gusta? -le mostro un conjunto rosa y otro azul-

El azul -desde que era tan solo una bebé mostro aberración hacia el color rosa-

Pero toda tu ropa es de ese color -se quejo Alice-

Me gusta este -tomo el azul y la jalo hacia el probador-

Su hija es muy hermosa -una mujer joven se acerco a mí y me sonrió amistosamente- aunque no se parece a ninguno de los dos

Hermana adoptiva -trate de sonar amable- Mi padre la atendió después de haber sufrido un accidente y desde entonces está con nosotros

¿Sus padres murieron en ese accidente? -Su rostro mostraba pena-

Ella iba en el auto con sus niñeros -o eso fue lo que nos dijo su Tia abuela- no sabemos donde puedan encontrarse sus padres

Cuanto lo siento -Beth salió del probador y miro a la mujer- Hola cariño, por cierto, me llamo René

Me estrecho la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Beth.

Tengo a una hija como de su edad -volteo hacia atrás y llamo a una tal Bella-

Una niña de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate llego corriendo. Al verme se quedo inmóvil.

Es muy tímida -la abrazo su madre-

No nos hemos presentado, me llamo Edward Cullen y ellas -señale a mis hermanas- son Elizabeth y Alice

Saben una cosa -rebuscaba en su bolso con prisa- deberíamos juntarnos un día para que las niñas jueguen

Saco un lápiz y una hoja de papel. Apunto su número y me la entrego.

Alice Cullen

Le pase a Edward la ultima bolsa y subió a la habitación de Beth. Ambas nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos en uno de los sofás, dedicándonos a observar la reñida competencia de videojuegos entre Jasper y Emmett.

Cerré los ojos y me concentre en el futuro de nuestra pequeña hermanita.

Un bosque, de noche y en él se encuentra una Beth más madura.

Entre las sombras, un vampiro la asecha sin que ella se dé cuenta. Al parecer está buscando algo o alguien.

Edward -grita ella desesperada- ¿Donde estas?

Mami -la voz de un niño hace eco entre los arboles- Aquí

Ella sigue el sendero hasta que en la orilla de un risco, encuentra al fin a un niño idéntico a su padre.

Corre hacia él. Pero antes de llegar, el vampiro rubio se cruza en su camino.

Aléjate de la orilla -le grita ella, quien no quitaba la vista de el-

Beth -Edward, quien al parecer le venía siguiendo la pista se detuvo a su lado- ¿Y Edd?

Detrás de James -le dijo esta con miedo-

Edward gruño y estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra el tal James pero la mano de ella le retuvo.

Con un mal movimiento puedes ocasionar que Edd caiga por el risco -ella miraba hacia todos lados en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarle-

En eso la visión se nubla.

Todos estaban alrededor de mí, esperando a que dijera algo. Le eche un ojo a Edward y el tan solo se limito a alzar los hombros para no preocupar a los demás, como si no se tratara de algo importante (aunque ambos sabíamos que si). El resto siguió con sus actividades y ambos dirigimos nuestra vista a Beth, que jugaba con un muñeco extraño que él le regalo.


	10. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

Edward Cullen

Alice metió su mano en mi bolsillo izquierdo y tomo el trozo de papel con el número de Rene.

La mujer y su hija parecen agradables -me miro con cara de perrito- ¿no sería bueno para Beth hacer nuevas amigas?

No quiero -Beth quito los ojos del televisor- esa niña es extraña

¿A qué te refieres? -Bloqueaba su mente para que no la leyera así que ocultaba algo importante- ¿Beth?

Ella se acercó a mi poco antes de que hablaran con su mamá -comenzó a explicar- y me pregunto ¿por qué tu familia es tan pálida y tienen sus ojos dorados? A lo que yo le ignore y seguí viendo ropa… ya se dio cuenta que no son ordinarios

Creo que… lo mejor sería que las invitáramos a venir una tarde… solo quiero leer su mente más detenidamente -Beth no parecía feliz con la proposición- ¿Qué sucede princesa?

Hay más -sus mejillas se ¿sonrosaron?- a ella se le escapo un pensamiento

¿Qué…? -Agacho su mirada como si le diera pena- Dímelo, no me enojare contigo

Le pareces lindo -una lagrima cayo por su mejilla-

Salió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto y la seguí. No cerró la puerta, tan solo se subió a la cama y se tapó el rostro con una almohada.

Beth, no llores -sentía un nudo en la garganta-

Esa niña no t-te quitó los ojos d-de encima -sollozo-

Tranquila Princesa -le aparte la almohada del rostro y seque sus lágrimas- Shh, todo está bien

Me abrazo y comenzó a calmarse hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Beth en verdad te quiere…

Alice estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Sonrió y se fue.

¿Sera verdad? ¿Con apenas cuatro años estará enamorada de mí?

Beth Cullen

Alice le llamo a la mujer para que vinieran a casa el fin de semana. No estaba muy feliz por eso pero Edward necesitaba confirmar que la niña tenía suposiciones de lo que eran, en ese caso, tendríamos que mudarnos inmediatamente.

Con relación a la escuela, Jessica ya no me dirigía ni siquiera la mirada (gracias a Dios), como si no existiera. Me percate de su interés en otro niño, este era rubio y atractivo, por lo que Jacob me conto se llama Mike Newton y se acaba de mudar. Este me lanzaba aviones de papel durante los recreos afirmando que le gustaba y le parecía linda a lo que yo le ignoraba (por su propio bien) ya que Jacob era sumamente celoso y posesivo.

Hablando de Jacob, creo que en verdad le gusto. La forma que me mira y habla, demuestra mucha ternura. Ayer le pregunte sobre lo que le gustaba y no, y me cuenta que tenemos mucho en común.

Ese mismo día me conto las historias que le relataba su padre antes de dormir, y me sorprendí al escucharle hablar sobre una especie de tratado o acuerdo entre lobos y vampiros. Y que al parecer, ese tratado seguía vigente. Su padre le advirtió que fuera precavido y me llegue a cuestionar si su padre sabía que los Cullen eran vampiros. En fin, cuando Edward me estaba ayudando a ponerme la pijama le confié mis temores y el pareció estárselo replanteando. Me explico poco después que en la reservación donde vivía Jacob, algunos de ellos se podían transformar en hombres lobo y que tanto el como el resto de los Cullen no podían traspasar sus tierras o se rompería el tratado. Me advirtió que Jacob podría transformarse en algunos años y que cuando llegase ese momento tendría que alejarme de él, ya que los hombres lobo son muy inestables.

Asentí a pesar de que me doliera hacerle algo así a Jacob en el futuro pero decidí olvidarlo.

De lo que no me había percatado en la escuela es que Bella, la niña rara, se sentaba en el último lugar al fondo del salón y no hablaba con nadie. Se la pasaba dibujando en un cuaderno y, cuando Mike Newton le lanzaba sus acostumbrados aviones de papel los ignoraba. Hoy en la mañana trate de hablarle pero antes de llegar frente a ella salió corriendo, dejando su cuaderno de dibujo tirado en el suelo. Lo tome y traje a casa. Me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver un garabato muy parecido a Edward de principio a fin. ¡ESTABA OBSESIONADA CON EDWAD!

¿Qué haces? -Emmett me hizo pegar un salto del susto que me metió- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

Tomo el cuaderno de dibujo antes de que siquiera parpadeara y lo comenzó a hojear.

¿Quién será este chico de cabellos parados? -Soltó una carcajada-

No es mío, es de Bella -su sonrisa macabra me hizo temerme lo peor-

EDWARD, mira la obra de arte de tu acosadora humana -corrió con el cuaderno en mano-

Jasper y el resto también ojearon el cuaderno y comenzaron a burlarse de Edward. ¿Qué tiene de gracia que esa humana lo haya dibujado? Solo demuestra que esta chiflada por él.

A Bella le gusta Edward -comenzaron a gritar Emmett y Jasper- A Bella le gusta Edward

CALLENSE -Edward comenzó a subir las escaleras y entro a la habitación- Hola Beth

Hola -me tomo en brazos y sentó en su regazo- ¿Saliste de cacería?

Si -me sonrió- ¿Dónde encontraste ese cuaderno?

Bella salió corriendo cuando intentaba acercarme a ella y se le cayó -le explique- Le gustas

¿Si? No me di cuenta -dijo con mero sarcasmo- ¿Te importa?

Alce los hombros sin decir nada.

Sabes que tú eres la única chica en mi vida -sus palabras sonaban sinceras-

Por ahora -mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas- pero ¿qué sucederá en unos años cuando yo siga siendo una chiquilla y tú te sientas más solo que nunca?, en ese momento, tendrás que olvidarte de mí y seguir con tu vida, como hubiera sido de no haber ocurrido ese accidente… arruine tu vida

Escúchame con atención -hizo una pausa- ese accidente fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar… llegaste a mi vida y la hiciste más feliz. Esa niña jamás cambiara la decisión que he tomado.

¿Y cuál… es? -Pregunte con curiosidad-

Esperarte -seco mis lágrimas- y cuando llegue el momento no dudare ni un segundo y…

No sé qué fue lo que me impulso a hacerlo, si las palabras que dijo segundos atrás o lo mucho que lo quería pero lo bese. Fue muy corto pero se sintió mucho mejor que cuando besé a Jacob la primera vez. Me sonroje y corrí hacia el baño con mi pijama para bañarme e irme a dormir. Ni si quiera pude mirarlo a los ojos y ver su reacción.

¿Qué es lo que he hecho? Era la única pregunta que se formulaba en mi mente y una y otra vez.


	11. Tanya (Orlando)

Edward Cullen

Salí de la casa sin saber exactamente a donde ir. Ella… me beso.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitían, sin saber a dónde me dirigía, tan solo corrí para despejar mi mente… sin poder hacerlo realmente. Su rostro de sorpresa fue lo que más me alarmo… ¿y si ella cambio de parecer?

Sería lo mejor… ¿o no?, ¿Y si aquel beso ha modificado, alterado o arruinado nuestra relación?

Si aquel beso logra hacerla perder su confianza y la forma en que me veía antes será muy difícil que lo soporte. A fin de cuentas es mi bebita… la lleve conmigo a casa después del accidente y crie como si fuera mi hija. Estos sentimientos no son apropiados… ¿o sí?

Un sinfín de preguntas se agolpaban en mi mente y, cansado mentalmente, me tumbe en el suelo frio.

Hola Edward -esa voz…- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

¿Tanya Denali? -Se me escapo un gruñido-

El mismo Edward -comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor- Por lo que veo estas en una encrucijada… yo puedo ayudarte

No necesito tu ayuda, Gracias -me puse de pie y sacudí un poco la nieve- ¿Cómo está el resto?

Bien -Me evaluaba con interés- Te vez bien

Tanya -me queje-

Perdón pero… sabes lo difícil que es ver hombres como tú en estos días -hizo un puchero- me siento sola

Cómprate una mascota -le recomendé- dicen que son buenas compañías

Por lo que me entere, te conseguiste una -bufe- una niña que al parecer es hija de Aro… Edward, no te conviene involucrarte con ella, ¿Qué pasara si el viene en su búsqueda y la encuentra contigo?

Eso no es de tu incumbencia -comencé a caminar de regreso a casa- Un gusto verte, adiós

Espera -me tomo del brazo- no te vayas

Me esperan -seguí con mi camino-

¿Puedo acompañarte? -me tome el tabique de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar molesto- hace mucho que no veo a Rose y Alice

No le conteste, seguí caminando y sentí sus pasos detrás mío. Al llegar, ya era de día y se escuchaba la voz de Beth en la cocina.

Entre a la casa y al darme la vuelta, efectivamente, Tanya seguía detrás mío con una sonrisa.

¿Qué, no me invitaras a pasar? -pregunto ella molesta-

Me lo estaba replanteando -dije, pero me hice a un lado para que entrara-

Edward acaba de llegar -escuche la voz de Esme en la cocina- toma tu mochila que se te hace tarde

Beth salió de la cocina y me observo a mí, luego a Tanya, así un par de veces.

Hola -Tanya no contesto su saludo- Edward, ¿me vas a llevar a la escuela?

Si, vamos -le tome de la mano y salimos rápido de la casa-

¿Quién es ella? -Pregunto ya estando dentro del carro-

Es una amiga de Carlisle y Esme -le explique-

No parece muy amable -frunció la nariz- aunque no importa, de todos modos no estaré aquí

¿A qué te refieres? -Detuve el auto en seco- ¿Cómo que no estarás aquí?

Emmett y Rose me llevaran a Orlando, Florida -¿de qué está hablando?- ¿recuerdas que por mi último cumpleaños me prometieron un viaje? -Asentí- decidí que me llevaran a Disneyland, nos iremos al aeropuerto en cuanto se vayan Rene y Bella

¿Y me pediste permiso para ir? -le pregunte un poco molesto-

A ti no, a Esme y Carlisle si -frunció el ceño- Yo no me he quejado de que trajeras a esa vampiresa a la casa ¿o sí?

No fue mi culpa -respire hondo, intentando calmarme- ella se me pego

¿Sabes las cosas tan horribles que piensa de mí y todavía te quejas de las decisiones que tomo? -se cruzó de brazos- Ella está molesta conmigo por ti, y eso no es justo, NO LE HE HECHO NADA

No me molesta la decisión que has tomado -le explique con detenimiento- sino que no lo hayas consultado conmigo

¿Cómo pude habértelo consultado si no estabas aquí cuando se tomó la decisión? -Se le escapo una lagrima- Alice me dijo que estabas lejos, con ella, y vio ciertas cosas así que… le dije a Emmett a donde quería ir y le agrado la idea… no quiero estar cerca de Tanya

Me observo como la noche pasada y sentí un dolor inmenso al verla sufrir de ese modo… por mi culpa.

Se bajó del auto sin despedirse y entro a la escuela sin voltear a verme como lo hacía por costumbre.

Maldita Tanya -pensé molesto-

Beth Cullen

¿Qué te pasa? -Jacob me miraba preocupado-

Lo siento, es solo que estoy un poco molesta… no contigo -le aclare al ver su reacción- Edward trajo a una mujer a la casa

¿Y ella no te agrada? -Negué- ¿Por qué?

Me odia por ser tan cercana a Edward… -lo observe fijamente por unos minutos- Jake, yo…

Tú lo quieres ¿no es así? -Su mirada de dolor me hizo arrepentirme de lo que había hecho- Bien, no te impediré que estés con el

No, Jake -me acerque a el- Por favor, no lo hagas

Tomaste tu decisión, no fue la mía -se fue corriendo, no sin antes darme una ultima mirada-

Todas las personas a quienes quería se apartaban de mí, dejándome sola.

Camine sin en realidad querer hacerlo hasta mi salón y me senté, cerrando mis ojos y apoyando mi cabeza en el banco. Dejándome llevar y al final, quedándome dormida.

…

Al despertar por el ruido de la campana, tome mis cosas y camine hacia la salida. Ahí me esperaba el Jeep de Emmett… ¿Y Edward?

Me subí al auto y las miradas cómplices de ambos me hicieron sospechar que algo tramaban.

Cancele lo de mañana y nos iremos ahorita a Orlando -anuncio feliz-

¿Y mi maleta? -Sentí un gran alivio en cuanto me dijeron la buena noticia-

No la necesitas, compraremos todo lo que necesites ahí -me dijo Rose con una sonrisa-

Un momento -esas miradas…- ¿Edward sabe que nos vamos ahorita?

El silencio me pareció respuesta suficiente. Edward se enfadaría por esto.


	12. La llamada

Edward Cullen

¿Por qué te pones así conmigo? -Se quejó Tanya- Fueron Emmett y Rosalie quienes se la llevaron

No se habría ido de no ser por tu visita -Estaba a punto de romperle la cabeza-

No soy yo la peligrosa… -hablo por lo bajo-

En primer lugar, ella no es un peligro y en segundo lugar, esta es nuestra casa así que tú no tienes por qué seguir irrumpiendo en la paz de este hogar Tanya, tu eres la que se tiene que ir no ella -parecía asustada- Así que, si no te importa… aunque en realidad me vale sombrilla si no es así -respire hondo- VETE DE AQUÍ

Salió corriendo y escuche a lo lejos un sollozo que se fue perdiendo a la distancia.

Edward, no tenías que tratarla así -Esme parecía apenada- Son nuestra familia

La forma no fue la correcta pero… creo que es lo mejor -No esperaba esa respuesta de Carlisle-

Tanya ha rebasado el limite -Alice hablo con voz firme- La pobre de Beth es solo una niña, ¿Cómo se atrevió a intimidarla de esa forma?

Esta loca -soltó Jasper, sorprendiendo a todos- Es la verdad

No tenía ánimos para seguir hablando así que me despedí y fui hacia el cuarto de Beth. En él seguía su olor tan dulce. Y su muñeco vampiro estaba en la cama así que lo abrace, pegándolo a mi pecho y recostándome en su cama, aspirando su esencia.

En la pared colgaban fotos de ella con cada uno de nosotros en diferentes lugares. La más grande era de nosotros dos, en ella, la tenía cargada y nos encontrábamos en mi habitación. Tenía tan solo dos años de edad.

Su rostro me parecía el más tierno y hermoso del mundo. El color de sus ojos, de un azul claro como el cielo, sus labios rosas y su diminuta nariz. Su largo, ondulado y sedoso cabello rubio. Su piel, tan suave como…

Si pudiera llorar lo haría. La extraño demasiado y no han pasado ni quince minutos desde que me entere… ah, y no saben lo que les espera a la parejita cuando regresen. Llevarse a mi princesa sin mi permiso cruzo el límite.

Edward -Alice asomo la cabeza por la ventana- Hola, ¿Por qué tan deprimido? Solo se ausentaran una semana

Eso es mucho tiempo Alice -me senté al pie de la cama-

Se divertirá, eso es lo que importa -Me arrojo el teléfono- Llamara dentro de tres, dos… uno.

El teléfono sonó una vez y lo conteste.

Beth, ¿Cómo estás? -una risa se escuchó al otro lado de la bocina-

Me hiciste perder una apuesta -se quejó y escuche a la parejita reírse- Estoy en el avión… me dieron postre

¿A si? -Me relaje un poco- Beth, lamento lo que dije, yo…

No Edward, no te disculpes -se escuchaba nerviosa- Yo fui quien reaccione de mala forma y… tengo que decirte algo importante

¿Qué…? -Me temía lo peor- ¿Estas bien?

Jacob termino conmigo -Sentí una furia muy fuerte hacia ese chiquillo idiota- Le… di a entender que tú me importas… demasiado

¿Y cómo te sientes? -Se escuchó un Bien más bajito- Princesa, no le des importancia, ese niño no te merece

Lo que me duele es que fuera yo quien no le mereciera -me explico en un tono más calmado- Pero ya es parte del pasado, ahora quiero pasármela bien… ¿Cómo va todo con Tanya?

La eche de la casa -dije un poco orgulloso- Beth, ella no…

Te quiero Eddy -Incluso al otro lado de la línea sabia lo sonrojada que debía de estar- Sé que si de verdad te gustara no dudarías en pedirle que sea tu novia… lamento haberme ido sin avisarte y… todo lo que te dije en el auto, yo, lo siento mucho

Tranquila princesa, ¿todo bien entre nosotros? -Su risa fue suficiente respuesta para mí- Diviértete y no te alejes de Rose y Emmett

Emmett quiere hablar contigo -Se despidió y escuche como le pasaba el celular a Emmett- Hermanito, ¿Tan acosado te tenia Tanya que la echaste de una patada?

Se atrevió a decir que Beth es peligrosa -hubo un momento de silencio-

¿Quién se cree esa maldita arpía ponzoñosa? -escupió Rose con enojo- De haber estado ahí la hubiera desmembrado, quemado y bailado alrededor de sus restos

Me alegra que la hayas corrido -Emmett se carcajeo- Ya me imagino su reacción

Estuvo como para grabarla -también me reí- No creo que le quede ganas de visitarnos en unos cien años más

Bien hecho hermano y no te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos bien a tu niña -se escuchaba de fondo su risa- Viene la azafata, cuando aterricemos te marcamos nuevamente ¿ok?

Si… Gracias Emmett, les debo una -se escuchó un no hay problema por parte de ambos antes de colgar-

Deje el teléfono en la cama y mire hacia la ventana… Alice ya no se encontraba ahí.

Me recosté en la cama y respire profundamente la esencia de Beth… era como si estuviera aquí conmigo. Su juguete aún tenía esa sonrisa, como si su dueña jamás se hubiera marchado. La alcoba, sin embargo, parecía más lúgubre que de costumbre sin su presencia.

Su perrito estaba con Esme. Haciéndole compañía mientras remodelaba una de las habitaciones. Aun sin percatarse de que su dueña no volvía de la escuela.

¡Como la echaba de menos!

EDWARD -Alice me llamaba desde la planta baja- Tal vez esto ayude

Una melodía se escuchó fuerte y claro, reconociéndola al instante. Era la canción que le compuse a Beth… ¿con letra?

Beth, I hear you calling  
But I can't come home right now  
Me and the boys are playing  
And we just can't find the sound

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth, what can I do?  
Beth, what can I do?

You say you feel so empty  
That our house just ain't our home  
I'm always somewhere else  
And you're always there alone

Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth, what can I do?  
Beth, what can I do?

Beth, I know you're lonely  
and I hope you'll be alright  
'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night


	13. Tragedia (Live While We're Young)

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Alice miraba hacia la nada con el pánico reflejado en su rostro. Edward gritaba el nombre de la niña y sus manos formaban dos puños fuertemente apretados. Jasper se retorcía en el piso de dolor. Mientras Carlisle y Esme no podían más que observar a sus hijos sin saber lo que les sucedía.

…

En el avión, los pasajeros gritaban y lloraban al sentir como el avión caía en picada, con el pánico reflejado en sus rostros. Emmett y Rosalie abrazaron a la pequeña niña en medio de ellos y ella, tan solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y esperar a que todo acabara.

Fue cuando de su cuerpo, un aura brillante los envolvió a los tres. Y justo cuando el avión estaba por estrellarse… desaparecieron.

Pasaron los minutos y no sentían nada diferente.

Al abrir los ojos, se dieron cuenta que ellos no habían recibido daño alguno. Ni tampoco observaban los restos del avión o las personas.

Los tres sonrieron al darse cuenta que estaban a salvo en algún lugar entre Orlando y su hogar.

Espero que te hayas divertido mucho -Rose le sonrió a la pequeña- Porque hay un gran camino por recorrer

Alzaron la vista y se toparon con un camino que al parecer no tenía final.

Tanto Emmett como ella respiraron hondo y se pusieron de pie. Entre más pronto comenzaran a caminar, más pronto llegarían a su destino.

…

Edward seguía de rodillas en el suelo y gritando desgarradoramente el nombre de su pequeña. ¿Por qué?

Hijo -Carlisle lo observo a los ojos- Por favor, tienes que levantarte

El dejo de gritar después de unos minutos más, cuando se dio cuenta que eso no disminuiría el dolor en su pecho ni la salvaría.

Se puso de pie con la ayuda de su padre y subió hacia la habitación de Beth. Al entrar, su exquisito aroma lo envolvió y fue como si ella estuviera allí.

Se tumbó en su cama y acerco las sabanas a su nariz, inhalando aún más su olor. Comenzó a sollozar y a repetir su nombre sin poder evitarlo. La razón de su existencia se había esfumado… para siempre. Aquel simple pensamiento lo hizo gritar y pedir que lo mataran.

A pesar de ser una niña, la veía como a su amada, ya que a él le pertenecía y le fue arrebatada por la muerte.

Su muñeco vampiro aún seguía donde lo había dejado la última vez y lo pego a su pecho. Como si su corazón roto pudiera volver a unirse con esa simple acción. Aquella pertenencia tan querida para ella…

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, sin querer ver en realidad de quien se trataba. Sabía que su querida Beth no era.

Edward -Su madre se acercó a él con cautela- Hijo, ven con nosotros

¿Qué caso tiene? -Se puso de pie de un salto- ¿Acaso le devolverá la vida a mi niña?

No debes estar solo -Su madre hacia un esfuerzo muy grande por contener los sollozos- Ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos

Edward medito un poco y se dio cuenta que no solo él había perdido a un ser querido. Emmett y Rosalie iban con Beth en el avión. Su madre sufría y no solo por ellos dos, también por su pequeña. Además, Carlisle, Alice y Jasper también la pasaban muy mal… así que asintió y bajo con su madre abrazada a él.

Al ver al resto de su familia sentados en la sala, sentados juntos y sin hablar, se dio cuenta que era muy egoísta al apartarse de ellos ahora, así que comenzó a hablar.

No sabemos si en realidad… -trato de animarlos y a si mismo de paso- La visión termino justo antes de que se estrellara el avión

Pero… sus futuros desaparecieron -Alice se recargo en Jasper con el semblante descompuesto- No puedo ver nada

No hay que perder la fe -me apoyo Carlisle- Esperemos a ver si tienes alguna visión, cualquier indicio de que sigan con nosotros

Carlisle tiene razón -trate de sonreírles- No hay que desesperarnos

…

Ambos corrían a velocidad vampírica con la niña sujeta a la espalda de Emmett, sin ver alguna señal que Indicara su ubicación. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que vieron a lo lejos un sinfín de árboles.

Decidieron detenerse a alimentarse un poco y a que la niña descansara.

La dejo a cargo de Emmett mientras ella se alimentaba y el decidió animarla con una canción que a su parecer era pegajosa, mientras que su esposa llegaba.

Escucha y sígueme si puedes -le pidió y la niña asintió emocionada-

[Emmett:]  
Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down

[Beth:]  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too)  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

[Emmett/Beth:]  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some

[Emmett:]  
And live while we're young

[Beth:]  
Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't overthink, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone (oh oh)

[Emmett:]  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight

[Emmett/Beth]  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (wanna live while we're young)  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Tonight let's get some

[Emmett:]  
And live while we're young

[Beth:]  
And girl, you and I  
We're about to make some memories tonight

[Emmett:]  
I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young

[Emmett/Beth:]  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some and live while we're young

Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
(C'mon, young) wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young  
Tonight let's get some

[Emmett:]  
And live while we're young

Cantaron excelente -les felicito Rosalie, quien apareció de entre los arboles justo cuando terminaron-

Sobre todo Beth -Emmett le sonrió- Estoy segura de que adoras ese grupo

La niña se sonrojo y ambos se rieron.

Fue el turno de Emmett para alimentarse, quedándose a solas las chicas.

Beth, creo que hay algo que tenemos que hablar -Rose le sonrió a la niña- Estas enamorada de Edward, ¿no es así?


	14. Esto es entre ella y yo

Fue el turno de Emmett para alimentarse, quedándose a solas las chicas.

Beth, creo que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar -Rose le sonrió a la niña- Estas enamorada de Edward, ¿no es así?

Asintió. Rose se enterneció y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

Años atrás hubiera hecho todo lo posible por evitar que ambos terminaran juntos pero… me he dado cuenta que él te ama y se preocupa como nadie en el mundo -Rose se aclaró la garganta innecesariamente- Pero debes esperar varios años antes de que… estén juntos, la relación sea formal y sucedan ciertas cosas…

¿Qué cosas? -pregunto Beth inocentemente-

Cosas… que te platicaremos cuando sea el momento -La rubia sonrió nerviosa- Por el momento eres una niña y… no temas en salir con otros chicos de tu edad mientras esperas

¿Crees que me deba disculpar con Jake y pedirle que volvamos a salir? -Beth pensó que así el chico no se sentiría triste-

Creo que eso lo deberías de hablar con Edward cuando lleguemos a casa -si le decía lo que pensaba Edward se enfurecería con ella-

Bien -Emmett llego algo sucio pero feliz- Ya es hora de continuar, nos queda aún mucho por recorrer

Edward Cullen

Hasta el momento, solo faltan tres cuerpos por recuperar.

Aún existía la posibilidad de que sean ellos. Espero en Dios que así sea y vuelva a ver a mi hermosa Beth.

Han pasado dos días desde el accidente y Alice aún no ha logrado ver sus futuros.

…

Por fin -Rosalie abrazo a su esposo- Seattle

Ya pronto estaremos en casa -Beth sonrió ante la idea de estar de nuevo con su querido Edward-

Edward Cullen

YA LOS VEO -Alice empezó a dar saltitos alrededor de la sala- Están en Seattle y… llegan en 20 minutos

Estaba que no cabía de la felicidad. Beth, mi hermosa niña estaba con vida y regresaba a casa.

Corrí hacia el bosque y bebí un par de venados. Cuando estaban a punto de cumplirse los 20 minutos corrí lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitieron y, alcance a verlos entrar a la casa. Dentro se desataron sollozos y risas. Dude un segundo en entrar, hasta que su voz llego a mis oídos.

¿Dónde está Edward? -Pregunto la pequeña y entre- EDWARD

Se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a llorar.

Me aferre a ella y no quise soltarla jamás.

Te extrañe mucho -le susurre al oído- Creí que… habías muerto

Yo también lo creí -todos nos reímos con ella- Yo te extrañe mas

¿Y cómo estuvo Orlando? ¿Te divertiste? -Asintió- Me alegro… porque no volverás a salir ni a la esquina señorita

Hizo un puchero.

Edward -se escuchó algo extraño en su estómago y sus mejillas se sonrojaron- Tengo hambre

¿De qué tienes hambre? -La tome en brazos y la lleve a la cocina-

Huevos cocidos, tocino y jugo de uva -se sobo el estómago- Y una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate

Bien -me puse el delantal y tome un sartén- Lo haré lo más rápido que pueda

Pasaron las semanas y todo volvió a la normalidad en la casa de la familia Cullen.

Beth lo hablo con Edward y a él le pareció que Jacob era un peligro para todos así que se limitó a asistir a clases por el bien de ambos, olvidando al niño de piel morena y sonrisa deslumbrante.

La niña Cullen creció con el pasar de los años y con ella sus emociones por el cobrizo. Ahora no solo lo quería… estaba sumamente enamorada. Lo amaba.

Ya no era una niña de 4 años. Hoy celebraba sus 14 años.

La mañana inicio con una rápida ducha… se había quedado dormida.

Elizabeth se detuvo frente al espejo y comenzó a observarse desde distintos ángulos. En ese momento, Edward Cullen abrió la puerta y al ver a Beth haciendo poses provocativas se quedó embobado.

Hola -Beth pego un grito- Lo siento

No me asustes -le lanzo una almohada- ¿Qué tanto veías?

Esta hermosa señorita -se le escapo una sonrisa de lado haciéndola sonrojar como un tomate- Y feliz cumpleaños

G-gracias -le abrazo- ¿Listo para irnos?

No has desayunado -A Edward no le gustaba que se malpasara- Te hice tu comida favorita

Huevos cocidos, tocino y jugo de uva -la chica trato de no sonrojarse al mirarle a los ojos-

No olvides el pastel de chocolate -le tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta la cocina-

La cumpleañera se digna a bajar -Emmett le dio vueltas en el aire- ¿El lector de mentes ya te dijo la buena noticia?

No Fortachón, ¿Cuál? -Puso su cara de perrito como cuando quería algo- Dime, Por favor

El clan de Denali estará aquí -se le borro la sonrisa a la cumpleañera- ¿Qué?

Recuerdo la última vez que una de las Denali nos visitó y… termino muy mal, ¿lo recuerdas? -Hizo un puchero- Lo único bueno que saque de eso fue el viaje a Orlando… ¿Me llevas a un lugar lejos de aquí?

No, no, no -Edward intervino a tiempo- Mejor digo que estaremos fuera y así no los veras ¿ok?

Emmett, Alice, Rosalie e incluso Jasper hicieron el baile de la victoria.

Solo será el fin de semana -Esme camino hacia Beth y uso la misma táctica de la cara de perro abandonado- Hay que ser corteses con ellos… hazlo por mi ¿sí?

Está bien -corrió a la cocina y se acabó todo lo que había en el plato- Estuvo rico… ¿A qué horas llegan?

Las Denali estarán aquí en… cinco minutos -Anuncio una Alice no muy feliz… nada feliz-

No vio que nadie tomara las llaves de alguno de los autos para llevarla a la escuela así que tuvo que preguntar.

¿No iré a la escuela? -Edward negó varias veces con un gesto extraño- ¿Por qué?

No quiere a Tanya demasiado cerca de el -le explico Emmett-

Se lo pensó y asintió. Él es su chico y ninguna vampiresa se lo arrebataría.

En cuanto vio a la rubia cruzar la puerta, tomo a Edward de la mano e hizo su mejor sonrisa fingida.

Hola Tanya -la saludo con cortesía- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos

No recuerdo ya la razón -le cambio la cara- La vez pasada no me presente con era debido -le extendió su mano- Me llamo Tanya Denali y me gusta tu Padre

Ya recuerdo por qué -murmuró con fingida calma- Me platico de una ofrecida MUY desesperada pero… no creí que fueras tu

¿Cómo estuvo el aterrizaje? -Pregunto ella con una sonrisa de malicia- Al parecer tuvieron problemas con una mocosa que por un capricho hizo caer el avión y murieron muchas personas… al parecer es sumamente peligrosa

Peligrosa pero no soy una maldita mujerzuela que no entiende cuando un hombre le dice que no la ama -la vampiresa le fulmino con la mirada al oírla decir aquello-

El resto del clan de Denali entró a la casa e intentaron retenerla.

Suéltenla -Beth abrió la puerta y salió- Esto es entre ella y yo

Los Cullen se tensaron pero no hicieron nada por detenerla. El clan de Denali obedeció y la soltaron. Tanya la siguió y se puso en posición de defensa.


	15. Te Amo

Los Cullen se tensaron pero no hicieron nada por detenerla. El clan de Denali obedeció y la soltaron. Tanya la siguió y se puso en posición de defensa.

Edward Cullen

Beth cerró los ojos y justo cuando Tanya estaba a unos centímetros de ella… desapareció y reapareció al otro extremo.

Tanya corrió nuevamente hacia ella y para sorpresa de todos comenzó a esquivar cada uno de sus golpes. Se movía a una velocidad alucinante.

Después de varios intentos, Tanya intento varias maniobras sin resultado alguno. Beth la evadía con mucha facilidad.

Al paso del tiempo, Beth comenzó a pensar en formas en las que podía atacarla sin hacerle mucho daño. Fue entonces que un consejo de Emmett de hace varios meses le dio una idea.

"Si una adolecente celosa se acerca a ti y no puedes usar tus dones por obvias razones, puedes usar la defensa personal, todos recurren a ella en caso de emergencia"

Defensa personal -pensó-

Comenzó a poner en práctica cada uno de los movimientos que Jasper y Emmett le enseñaron, uno tras otro, hasta que la dejo en el suelo.

Bien hecho -gritaron Emmett y Jasper al unísono-

Pero eso no fue suficiente. Tanya se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? -se burló ella-

Necesitaba ayuda, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

Esto parece la lucha Libre -pensó divertido Jasper-

Lucha libre -grite y ella pareció entender ya que se fue contra ella-

Uso las mismas maniobras que vimos en la televisión ayer solo que empleando un poco de fuerza y velocidad sobrenatural. Uso otras maniobras de su propia invención y por el aspecto de Tanya parecía que iba ganado.

La dejo nuevamente en el suelo y alzo las manos en señal de victoria. Todos aplaudimos… hasta que se puso de pie nuevamente.

Tengo que… usar mis dones -pensó y asentí- Pero ¿Cuáles?

Aire -le grite y ella pareció pensárselo un poco-

Con un movimiento de sus manos hizo que una ráfaga de aire impactara contra Tanya y la mandara volando, cayendo con fuerza varios metros lejos.

Al ver que nuevamente se ponía de pie uso el control de las emociones para desestabilizarla pero después de un tiempo se detuvo y Tanya se puso nuevamente en posición de defensa.

No debía destruirla pero requería dejarla inmóvil… eso es.

Déjala inmóvil -pensé y ella leyó mis pensamientos ya que asintió-

Con otro movimiento de manos la impacto contra un árbol y la fundió con la corteza. Ahora si era imposible que se zafara.

Beth se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y respiro profundamente. Camine hacia ella y la tome en brazos.

¿Estás bien? -Asintió- Fuiste muy valiente

Todo salió bien gracias a ti -me sonrió- Te quiero mucho

Y yo a ti -Camine hacia la casa y la subí hasta su habitación- Debes descansar

¿Puedes quedarte un momento? -Su voz se tornó un poco temblorosa- Necesito decirte algo… importante

Me senté al pie de su cama y la observe recostada. Parecía un ángel.

Rosalie y yo hablamos el día del accidente -hizo una pausa- le confesé algo

¿Qué le dijiste? -Le pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta-

Se puso de pie y camino hacia el estante. Tomo un cuadernillo, lo abrió y me lo entrego.

Yo la escribí -me explico- Y refleja todo lo que siento… por ti

Comencé a leerla y me sentí el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Ella… me amaba.

Efectivamente, yo me sentía igual que ella. Todo esto… yo también lo he estado experimentado.

I know your eyes in the morning sun  
I feel you touch me in the pouring rain  
And the moment that you wander far from me  
I wanna feel you in my arms again

And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love?

Chorus:  
How deep is your love, how deep is your love  
I really mean to learn  
'Cause we're living in a world of fools  
Breaking us down when they all should let us be  
We belong to you and me

I believe in you  
You know the door to my very soul  
You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour  
You're my savior when I fall

And you may not think I care for you  
When you know down inside that I really do  
And it's me you need to show  
How deep is your love?

And you come to me on a summer breeze  
Keep me warm in your love then you softly leave  
and it's me you need to show  
how deep is your love?

La observe fijamente y sonreí. Sabía que solo tenía catorce años recién cumplidos pero… la amaba como a nadie en este tan cerca… así que tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese.

El corazón que creí muerto comenzó a latir alocadamente. Así fue durante varios minutos hasta que me separe de ella.

Sus mejillas habían tomado un hermoso color rosa. Por sus mejillas caían un par de lágrimas y me mostraba una cálida sonrisa.

Me acorde de algo y me puse de pie.

En un segundo vuelvo -le di un beso rápido y corrí a velocidad vampírica a mi habitación-

Busque entre el montón de libros una libreta en especial y cuando la encontré corrí de vuelta con ella.

Se la entregue en la página correcta y la comenzó a leer.

I've been alone with you  
Inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times  
I sometimes see you  
Pass outside my door  
Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide  
'cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again  
How much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello!  
I've just got to let you know  
'cause I wonder where you are  
and I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
for I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you

Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for?  
'cause I wonder where you are  
and I wonder what you do  
are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
for I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you

Ella dejo a un lado la libreta y tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

Te amo -me jalo hasta quedar recostado a su lado- Edward, te amo

Y yo a ti -Tome a Beth entre mis brazos y nuestros labios se unieron en un apasionado beso-


	16. Celos (More Than Words)

Te amo -me jalo hasta quedar recostado a su lado- Edward, te amo

Y yo a ti -Tome a Beth entre mis brazos y nuestros labios se unieron en un apasionado beso-

Beth Cullen

Alice entro al cuarto y me arrastro hacia la ducha. Al parecer ya era de día y tenía que ir a la escuela. Caí rendida justo después de besarme quien sabe cuánto tiempo con Edward.

¿Cómo te la pasaste en tu cumpleaños? -Pregunto con fingida inocencia Alice-

Bien -mis mejillas se sonrosaron- Pero…

¿Qué éramos ahora? No me pidió que fuera su novia, o al menos… no oficialmente.

¿Pero…? -Alice me paso la toalla-

Alice, necesito hablar con ella -No espero respuesta y la echo fuera- Hola

H-hola -me beso como antes de dormirme, dejándome un poco mareada- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Edward -Rosalie abrió la puerta y lo fulmino con la mirada- Sal de aquí

¿Qué dices? -la ignoro-

Si -conteste antes de que desaparecieran ambos- ¿Edward?

Me puse la ropa que me dejo Alice al pie de la cama y tome mi bolso. Corrí escaleras abajo y me topé con toda la familia y el clan de Denali.

Sé que tu cumpleaños fue ayer pero no tuvimos oportunidad de felicitarte -me fueron abrazando uno por uno hasta que llegue a los brazos que tanto amaba-

Felicidades -me susurro al oído- Te prepare el almuerzo

Asentí sin verle a los ojos y camine a paso veloz. Me comí todo en tiempo record y corrí hasta el garaje. Me subí al volvo de Edward y lo espere.

Cuando se subió me dedico una mirada que no supe descifrar y arranco. A mitad del camino decidió hablar.

Es… extraño ¿no te parece? -Asentí- Pero creo que con el tiempo nos acostumbraremos

Si -mis manos denotaban que estaba nerviosa-

Se detuvo a mitad del camino y se inclinó hacia mí. Tomo mi rostro entre sus frías manos y me beso como en la mañana.

Te amo -su sonrisa torcida me acelero el corazón- Y si esto no es lo que en realidad quieres lo entenderé ¿sí?

Claro que lo quiero… Yo también te amo pero eres mi primer novio -no parecía entenderme- Jacob no conto, tenía solo cuatro años y ciertamente jamás llegue a amarlo… es normal que este nerviosa

Primer novio ¿eh? -sentí mis mejillas arder- Ok

Arranco y llegue a la escuela justo a tiempo. Me di la vuelta y lo bese.

Cuídate -me baje del auto- No dejes que ningún idiota se te acerque

Me fui riendo el resto del camino. Tenía comprobado que Edward era muy celoso y más con lo que respecta a mí.

Las clases fueron igual de aburridas que siempre. No sabía que finalidad tenía el asistir a la escuela si ya sabía todo lo que los maestros enseñan de aquí a la universidad.

Me la pasaba pensando en Edward y sus labios. ¡Como amaba besar esos fríos y deliciosos labios!

¿Tu primera vez? -Calli me dio un suave golpe despertándome de mi ensoñación- Beth ¿Ya tuviste tu primera vez?

No -dije en seguida-

¿Tienes novio? -me pregunto Arizona, una chica rubia muy popular-

Si -Varias chicas se acercaron- Tiene 17 años

¿Es guapo? -Calli parecía impresionada- ¿Tiene auto? ¿Es popular?

Es muy guapo -todas las chicas se emocionaron- Maneja un volvo y si es popular

¿Cómo se llama? -Pregunto Arizona con curiosidad-

Edward -varias se taparon la boca, parecían sorprendidas-

Mi hermana me hablo de el -dijo una chica de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verde esmeralda- Dice que es muy atractivo al igual que sus hermanos y hermanas, no se juntan con nadie

Va en el instituto de Forks al igual que mis hermanas -menciono otra chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules- Dicen que es increíblemente atractivo

Y es todo mío -pensé con alegría y un poco de celos-

¿Por qué no has tenido sexo con él? -Pregunto Calli- Si yo saliera con alguien así de genial no lo dudaría

Solo tengo catorce, no voy a hacerlo aun -aunque la idea en si era excitante- hasta que sea su esposa, en nuestra luna de miel

Si, aja -Arizona se rio- Caerás en la tentación, te lo puedo asegurar

Además, él es un chico muy bueno y caballeroso -Calli y Arizona sonrieron bobamente- Y muy tradicionalista

Como un príncipe -todas suspiraron-

Si, como un príncipe -el descanso ya había concluido- Se nos hace tarde

…

Todas me siguieron a la salida y observaron cómo me subía al auto de Edward.

¿Por qué piensan que soy un príncipe? -pregunto el, divertido y yo solo negué sin saber que decirle-

Al llegar a la casa ya no vi por ningún lado al clan de Denali. Y al mirar por la ventana ya no veía a Tanya por ningún lado.

Tuvieron que irse -Edward me abrazo por detrás-

Tanya logro escapar -fruncí el ceño- ¿Cómo…?

Volvimos temprano y con la ayuda de Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y yo pudimos zafarla -me di la vuelta y tome su mano para hurgar en su mente-

No te toco -me sentí más tranquila- Ni siquiera te volteo a ver

¿Celosa? -pregunto el con un tono de incredulidad-

Un poco -acaricie su torso cubierto por una camiseta- Tan solo protejo lo que me pertenece

Nos pertenecemos -acaricio mi rostro- Así que… ¿te puedo besar cuando yo quiera?

Si -me alce de puntas y le bese como ya estábamos acostumbrados- Todas la veces que quieras

Al fondo se escuchaba una melodía desconocida. Me separe un poco de él y camine hacia el origen del sonido. Rose y Emmett tenían un par de guitarras… estaban tocando una hermosa canción y cantaban al unísono.

Emmett:  
Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel

Emmett/Rosalie:  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
More than words

Rosalie (Emmett):  
Now that I've tried to (talk to you and make you  
understand )  
All you have to do is (close your eyes)

Rosalie/Emmett:  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
'Cause I'd already know  
What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you


	17. Beth, Emmett y Jasper (La gran noche)

**Beth Cullen (16 AÑOS)**

Güera -Emmett me quito el control de las manos y apago el televisor- ¿Dónde están Rosalie y el lector de mentes?

Salieron de caza -Jasper tomo asiento junto a mí- Alice salió de viaje, Carlisle está trabajando y Esme acompaño a Rosalie y a Edward

¿Estamos solos por un par de días? -Jazz y Emm asintieron- ¿Qué se les ocurre?

Se observaron por una fracción de segundo antes de responder.

Vamos al cine y en la noche ya veremos -Emm y yo asentimos-

¿Qué película quieren ver? -Pregunto Emm-

Hace un par de semanas que se estrenó Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo -mencione y les pareció gustar la idea- Dicen que está muy buena

Nos fuimos a cambiar y tome mis ahorros. Baje las escaleras y me dirigí al garaje. Ahí ya me esperaban montados en el jeep.

Llegamos al cine más cercano y compramos los boletos. Emmett me invito un combo de palomitas, nachos y refresco. Cuando faltaba poco para que comenzara entramos a la sala y buscamos lugares.

**…**

La película estuvo padrísima -Ambos asintieron-

¿Qué quieren hacer ahora? -Pregunto jazz con una inusual sonrisa de lado a lado, parecía estársela pasando bien-

Circo -Emmett señalo a una carpa gigantesca-

Una fila larga de personas se asomaba por la reja para ver a los animales encerrados. Dentro de la carpa se asomaban uno que otro payaso. Y en el cartel colorido se mencionaban algunos de los actos que estos presentaban en compañía de los animales.

Parece divertido -menciono jazz para sorpresa de ambos- ¿Qué?

Compramos las entradas y Emm me compro varias golosinas y recuerditos. Incluso nos tomamos una foto en la que aparecíamos con los payasos.

El show dio inicio y me maraville al ver a un hermoso tigre blanco. Los caballos, que cabalgaban grácilmente con una mujer muy atractiva parada sobre ellos. Un sinfín de actos, uno mejor que el otro. Así hasta que por ultimo todos se formaron en una fila y se despidieron.

Salimos del circo y notamos que ya estaba por oscurecer. Jazz y Emm ahora querían que eligiera el próximo destino.

¿Les parece si pasamos lo que resta de la ausencia de mi novio y de sus esposas en las vegas? -el motor rugió con fuerza como respuesta-

Espero que la vidente no eche a perder nuestros planes.

**…**

**Edward Cullen**

Llegamos antes de lo previsto y nos sorprendimos al no ver a los chicos.

Esos tres podrían estar en cualquier lugar -Rose cerro su celular al décimo intento-

Por lo menos sabemos que han estado en lugares seguros -Alice trataba de calmar mis nervios- Está en buenas manos, Edward

No confiaba en bebote pero los acompañaba Jasper así que me senté en el sillón y pasaba de canal sin prestar atención a la programación.

…

Pasaron los días y ellos no volvían. Fue en el sexto día cuando por fin pudo tener una visión.

¿Cómo está? -cerro su mente-

Edward, ella no está muy bien que digamos -se mordió el labio- No tiene ni un rasguño pero…

EDWARD -la puerta se abrió con un sonoro ruido- TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO

Emmett la sostenía para que no se cayera. Estaba ¿borracha?

Ambos lucían sucios y olían a alcohol. Sus esposas no parecían muy contentas.

¿Qué diablos les paso? -Les exigió Rosalie-

Emmett puso a Beth en el sofá y ambos agacharon la cabeza.

Como ustedes dos salieron de cacería y el resto se fue a sus actividades quisimos salir un rato -Emmett hablaba despacio y con tranquilidad- Jazz eligió nuestro primer destino, el cine. Luego yo dije que fuéramos al circo.

Al último eligió Beth, quiso ir a las vegas -Alice frunció el ceño- Fuimos a varios casinos y a ver a los alrededores, pero al último pasamos por un club y… bebimos un poco. Bailamos y nos hospedamos en un hotel genial. Pero luego pasamos por otro club y bebimos, esta vez más. La que más bebió fue la güera.

El chico del club estaba BUENISIMO -Beth se mordió el labio- Besaba riquísimo

Fulmine con la mirada al par de idiotas.

Emmett tenía a cinco mujeres bailándole alrededor -siguió narrando Beth- Y Jasper ni se diga, contrato a varias strippers

Alice y Rosalie jalaron a sus maridos a la planta superior furiosas. Los chicos traían una cara de criminales sentenciados a muerte.

Gane mucho dinero -tome a Beth en brazos para llevarla a su habitación- Eres un chico muy sexy

Al pasar por los cuartos de ambas parejas podía escuchar la discusión tan acalorada que se desataba dentro.

Me gustas mucho -Beth tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos- ¿Tienes novia?

Si -conteste divertido-

Entramos a su habitación y la lleve al baño para que se duchara y lavara los dientes.

Se quitó la ropa cuando me di la vuelta y se metió a la tina diciendo más incoherencias.

Tomo una ducha rápida y cepillo sus dientes con prisa. Lucia cansada.

Se puso una bata algo provocadora y se arropo en la cama.

Ven -jalo mi brazo y me recosté a su lado- No me dejes sola

Jamás -bese su frente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Como en las nubes -rio- Pero mejor de cierto modo

¿A qué te refieres? -Sus manos jugaban con la cremallera de mi pantalón-

Tu presencia es tan… reconfortante -Las caricias de sus manos me dejaron estático- Estoy muy cómoda a tu lado

Me beso con una fiereza como nunca y me quito la camiseta de un tirón. Dejándome solo en bóxer.

Desabotono su pijama y tuve una sensación incomoda en la entrepierna.

Su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto. Y ni que decir de la forma en que me besaba… ¡ESPERA!

Beth -gemí al sentir su mano en mi masculinidad- Detente

Edward -mi nombre sonaba malditamente sexy de sus labios- Por favor, Edward, por favor

Su voz cargada de necesidad me quebró. Esto no era correcto, se arrepentiría en su momento pero... jamás le he negado nada.

Edward -gimió nuevamente- Por favor

Oírla suplicar elimino cualquier duda del pasado. No podía soportar escucharla pedírmelo insistentemente.

Si este momento iba a suceder, tenía que ser romántico no de esta forma… pero nadie más que yo sabía lo mucho que la deseaba.

Comencé a besar su cuello, rindiéndome a los deseos carnales.

**…**

Esta noche ha sido la mejor de mi existencia. Todo fue simplemente maravilloso.

Nuestros cuerpos se unieron como uno solo. La experiencia más alucinante.

ELLA simplemente es maravillosa. Y yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo al haberla compartido con ella.

**…**

**Beth Cullen**

Al abrir mis ojos me topé con el rostro más hermoso del mundo.

Hola -su aliento tan embriagador me hizo perder la cordura- ¿Cómo te sientes?

B-bien -lo bese y me sentí como un globo flotando en el cielo sin rumbo- ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer?

¿Qué recuerdas? -me respondió una pregunta con otra-

Solo… -A la mente me llegaron imágenes que mi mente habría desechado inmediatamente de no ser porque me encontraba desnuda- ¿Dije algo vergonzoso?

Solo mencionaste mi nombre un par de ocasiones -mis mejillas ardían- ¿te duele algo?

No, estoy bien -me cubrí mas con la sabana- ¿Fue malo?

Si te refieres a hacer el amor… -susurraba en mi oído con la voz más sexy del mundo- Fue increíble

¿Te apetece una segunda ronda? -le pregunte con un tono parecido al suyo-

Por su mirada creo que fue un sí.


	18. Espécimen de nombre Isabella Swan

Beth Cullen

La teoría celular, propuesta en 1838 para los vegetales y en 1839 para los animales, []por Matthias Jakob Schleiden y Theodor Schwann, postula que todos los organismos están compuestos por células, y que todas las células derivan de otras precedentes. De este modo…

Edward tenía sus ojos puestos en mí, y sabía el por qué: cierta castaña, de nombre Isabella Marie Swan tenía un profundo interés en él. Toda la clase se la pasaba examinándolo, seguramente planteándose teorías de por qué sus ojos eran de un color dorado o su piel pálida como la tiza. Además, por sus microexpresiones faciales, se podía notar que estaba enamorada de él.

Le era incómodo a Edward verla por el rabillo del ojo tan interesada en él.

Ya en algunas ocasiones se le ha insinuado o ha tratado de hablar con él. Desatando una que otra pelea entre nosotros. Claro que se lo mucho que él me ama y que en ningún momento se le ha ocurrido si quiera pensar en la chica Swan con motivos románticos. Ni siquiera con plan de amigos.

La voltee a ver y seguía con sus ojos puestos en Edward. ¡Maldición!

Sus constantes miradas me estaban colmando la paciencia. Ya era tiempo de que la bajara de su nube.

¿Todo bien? -Edward me saco de mis pensamientos- Tienes el ceño fruncido

¿Podemos mudarnos a donde esa humana no nos pueda localizar? -le pregunte y el parecía estárselo pensando- Es un peligro tanta curiosidad

Ya lo he estado consultando con Carlisle y piensa que eso sería lo mejor -comento lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie escuchara- en una semana más o menos piensa discutirlo con el resto a ver que se decide

Si el resto se niega -los celos me carcomían viva- de todas formas me iré, y usted, señor Cullen se viene conmigo

¿Y a donde nos iríamos, señorita Cullen? -me pregunto de forma divertida-

Lejos, muy lejos -me mordí el labio- a una isla desierta, donde nadie nos pueda molestar

Yo pensaba lo mismo -me tomo de la mano- Tal vez a la Isla Esme

¿Isla Esme? -pregunte confusa-

Fue un regalo de Carlisle a Esme -explico-

Una playa, ambos corriendo desnudos por ella… me gusta la idea -reí- Te imaginas todo el tiempo que podríamos pasarla juntos

Creo que te saltas una parte muy importante -su sonrisa de lado me dejo embobada- Hacer el amor todo el tiempo que queramos

Mmm -me moje los labios con la lengua de forma sexy, haciendo que su respiración se volviera irregular- Suena bien

Solo para hacerlo sufrir pensé en la maravillosa noche de sexo que tuvimos hace un par de días. Cada detalle y palabra.

Los ojos de Edward se tornaron salvajes y de no ser porque estábamos en el salón de clases se me habría tirado encima.

Edward

La voz del espécimen de nombre Isabella Swan me saco de mi fantasía. ¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Pronuncio el nombre de mi novio? ¿Quién se creía?

Maldita -sisee con la furia corriendo por mis venas- Esa estúpida humana… ¿Cómo se atreve?

¿Celosa? -Susurro en mi oído-

Eres mío, todo el mundo lo sabe y ella, aun así, te pone los ojos encima como una zorra -hice un puchero-

Si Beth, amor, soy todo tuyo ¿sí? -Me sonrió- No te pongas así que te puedes enfermar

Tomemos un avión y vayámonos… por favor -los celos me poseían- Solo tú y yo, serian como unas pequeñas vacaciones

¿No es por la chica Swan, verdad? -Me pregunto y yo fruncí el ceño- Ella no me atrae en ningún sentido amor, jamás podrá separarnos, yo te amo a ti

Solo quiero tomar precauciones ¿sí? -Sonó la campana y nos encaminamos hacia nuestra siguiente clases- Me quiero sentir tranquila, eso es todo

¿Desconfías de mí? -Negué- ¿Entonces?

Soy muy celosa, tanto como tú y… para mi es difícil el ver cómo te mira -me sincere- sé que habrá otras chicas que estén obsesionadas contigo pero… Bella Swan es diferente

¿Qué tiene Bella Swan que no tengas tú? -Me observo fijamente a los ojos-

No lo sé -sentí mis ojos humedecerse- pero cuando estoy a punto de dormir yo…

¿Si? -Edward tomo mi rostro entre sus manos- Amor, solo dilo

Temo que cuando abra los ojos tú ya no estés a mi lado, que hayas desaparecido y que cuando te encuentre tu hayas caído en sus garras -lo arrastre al armario de limpieza y cerré la puerta con seguro- Alice ha tenido visiones sobre esa chica, ella… buscara la forma de hablar contigo a solas y… la visión cambia

Ella jamas va a lograr que me aleje de ti, Beth -me tomo de la cintura- eres mi persona, el amor de mi vida y... Te lo juro, yo nunca te dejare

Me lo prometes? -asintio- Porque yo tampoco te dejare... A menos que tu quieras a otra, no seria capaz de obligarte

Dudas de mi amor profundo hacia ti -no era una pregunta-

No Edward, yo se que me amas demasiado... Y te correspondo pero... -su cercania me ponia nerviosa- sabes que hay muchos que querran separarnos y no elimino del todo esa posibilidad de mi cabeza

No pensemos en ello, simplemente seamos felices... Juntos, no deseo nada mas mi amor, solo tu y yo -me beso como tanto me gustaba-

Edward -gemi al sentilo recorrer mi cuello con sus labios-

Te amo con locura -me pego mas a su cuerpo- adoro cada parte de tu cuerpo, tu voz, tu mente y tus ojos, pero sobre todas las cosas... Me encanta cuando te pones celosa... Te ves tan sensual

Bella Swan

Edward Cullen tenia un secreto, el y toda su familia.

Lo supe desde que lo vi en aquella tienda departamental, joven y extremadamente sexy. Un chico palido como la tiza y sus ojos de color dorado... Extraño, no? Pues fue mas raro aun que no haya envejecido ni un cabello despues de tantos años. Ninguno de ellos excepto su novia, Beth.

La chica me fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que observaba a Edward.

Toda la vida he sentido algo por el pero...

Edward y Beth entraron al salon tomados de las manos. Ella parecia muy feliz por algo y el le veia como si fuera la unica chica sobre la faz de la tierra.

La chica Cullen y yo cruzamos miradas y pude notar el desagrado que sentia hacia mi.

Edward me ignoro olimpicamente.

Estaba muy enamorada de el, sin embargo, su amor le correspondia a otra. Nada mas y nada menos que a la hermosa, popular y brillante Elizabeth Cullen, su novia.

No podia competir contra ella. Se nota que lo tiene comiendo de su palma.

Y que hombre no se postraria frente a ella, tan hermosa como una modelo y con mucho dinero de sobra.

Como desearia ser ella...


	19. La Bella, la Bestia y la humana (Vision)

Aro Volturi

Han pasado 16 años desde la huida de Alysa y su hija, Arianna.

Gracias a una informante nos enteramos del paradero de la niña, ahora una jovencita posiblemente igual de poderosa que su madre.

Era tiempo de recuperar a mi joya.

Desgraciadamente, los Cullen estaban en medio de lograr mi objetivo. Tenía que idear un plan.

De lo que estoy totalmente seguro es que no me iré hasta lograr que ella venga conmigo... A cualquier precio.

Edward Cullen

Una Beth más animada me tomo de la mano y entramos al salón. Nos sentamos en nuestro lugar de siempre y comenzó de nuevo.

Sus constantes miradas estaban poniendo a Beth cada vez más tensa.

Así que tome su mano y la bese, haciendo que se sonrojara. Me sonrió y se enfocó en el pizarrón.

Hola -Swan alzo su mano para tocarme pero se lo pensó y la puso nuevamente en su lugar- eres de Forks, ¿verdad?

Asentí y pase el brazo alrededor de Beth, con temor de que se le lanzara.

Me recuerdas, soy Bella -Beth frunció el ceño levemente- nos conocimos cuando era una niña

¿Te molesta? El maestro está dando su clase -Pude ver de reojo como Swan se tensó-

No creo que eso sea el problema -para sorpresa de ambos, Swan alzo la voz claramente molesta-

Tienes razón -Beth la fulminaba con la mirada- Mi problema eres tu

No entiendo la razón -Swan se cruzó de brazos- jamás te he hecho algo

El señor Gray se dio vuelta a ver a Isabella con gesto de molestia.

Señorita Swan, salga de la clase por favor -le pidió el director-

Pero ella también hablo -se quejó-

Es difícil creerle cuando está acusando a la alumna más destacada -tomo un papel, escribió algo en él y se lo entrego- detención por un mes.

Beth Cullen

Bella me odiaba. Su rostro y pensamientos eran más que claros.

Pero ella se lo había tenido bien merecido. No puedes andar coqueteando con los novios de otras chicas... Y menos cuando era el novio vampiro de la Mavka más poderosa.

El me pertenece. Es lo más valioso que tengo y lo amo con locura.

Bella Swan

Solo intentaba ser amistosa con Edward Cullen y su novia se pone a la defensiva.

¿Por qué se siente tan amenazada?

Soy yo la que no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra ella.

Beth Cullen tiene celos de mí... ¿Por qué?

No soy guapa, popular o adinerada como ella. No uso ropa de marca ni tengo a los chicos babeando por mí.

Jamás podría tener una oportunidad con Edward.

Entonces... ¿Por qué?

Alice Cullen

Estábamos reunidos en la cafetería, hablando sobre lo ocurrido entre Beth y Bella cuando me llego una visión.

Esta era borrosa pero se podía alcanzar a ver a Beth, sufriendo en lo que parecía ser una celda oscura.

Lucia cansada y tenía varios moretones a lo largo de los brazos, cuello y piernas.

Se retorcía en el piso como si alguien la estuviera torturando. Era horripilante.

Y luego la misma visión, solo que en vez de ser Beth es Edward. Como si los fuera a atrapar la misma persona...

La visión cambia.

Edward está en una habitación con Bella y está a punto de besarlo. Es cuando un ruido fuerte se escucha y se separa de él.

Beth entra por la ventana y le entrega un anillo a Edward, que está muy sorprendido.

Estas con vida -Edward se pone de pie y camina a ella con la intención de abrazarla pero se separa de el- Yo no la he besado, ni siquiera tengo intenciones románticas con ella

No me buscaste -sollozo ella y salto por la ventana- Yo hice todo lo posible por volverte a ver... Te lo dije, tú estás enamorado de ella y solo tenías que decírmelo para que te dejara ir... Pero me juraste que jamás te alejarías de mí, Edward... Confié en tu palabra y te llegue a amar como a nadie en el mundo... Realmente creí que nos pertenecíamos, que seriamos felices por el resto de nuestra vida... Juntos

Te amo Beth, demasiado y jamás he pensado en tener una vida junto a otra persona más que contigo -Edward la tomo de los hombros y le estampo un beso- por favor, lo que viste no es lo que piensas, escúchame, yo jamás te haría algo para lastimarte, ellos... Aro me dijo que estabas muerta e Isabella era mi única compañía pero no pensaba en ello como algo más

Júrame que no ha pasado nada -Beth tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar-

No, si quieres puedes revisar -le extendió su mano y ella la tomo- te he extrañado con locura

Yo he pensado en ti cada minuto que pase en esa celda, Edward, te amo tanto -se lanzó a sus brazos llorando- eres el amor de mi vida y temía tanto que volvieras a mí solo por pena

Lo sé, entiendo y sabes que yo te amo muchísimo -la beso por un largo tiempo- vamos a casa

Edward -Bella se asomó por la ventana, parecía estar sufriendo- Yo te amo... No me hagas esto, ella se fue, ¿no lo recuerdas? Yo estuve a tu lado todo este tiempo.

Sé que estuviste conmigo y lo aprecio pero Beth fue desde siempre la indicada -parecía muy dañada- tu jamás hubieras podido ocupar el lugar de Beth, ¿lo entiendes?

Pero yo si te amo -grito- desde muchos años atrás, yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti, no puedes hacerme esto

Lo lamento -Edward tomo a Beth de la cintura y comenzaron a caminar hacia el bosque-

La visión termina en ambos haciendo cosas que en verdad no tenía que ver.

Tanto Edward como Beth no podían verse a los ojos. El rubor de sus mejillas la delataban y él tenía una sonrisa de lado.

Interesante -la expresión de Jasper denotaba confusión por el estado de ánimo de ambos- ¿qué paso?

No querrás saber -aplaudí de la emoción-

Esos dos tendrán mucho que charlar...

Aro Volturi

Mi plan está por llevarse a cabo y lo he diseñado de tal forma que no tenga fallas.

Arianna Cullen será mía... Aunque sea lo último que haga.

Bella Swan

Elizabeth me las va a pagar aunque sea lo último que haga.

Me ha humillado frente a todos. Ella no se librara de mí tan fácilmente.

De lo que estoy completamente segura es que Edward Cullen será mío.

Algo me dice que él y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Su cercanía me hacía sonrojar y cuando se cruzaban nuestras miradas mi corazón palpitaba alocadamente. Claramente son señales de que lo nuestro podría ser algo especial y único.

Pero lo de ella y él no lo es. Es tan predecible que una chica como Beth este con un chico como Edward que no sería sorpresa.

Quisiera que el pensara lo mismo...


	20. La Propuesta

Edward Cullen

Ahora entendía los temores de Beth.

No sabía el porqué de su huida pero todo esto presiento que tiene que ver con Aro Volturi, quien es su padre biológico.

Imaginar a mi hermosa pequeña lejos de casa y sin mí me era imposible de pensar. Siempre me la imagine a mi lado, no como mi pareja pero de cualquier forma la tendría conmigo. Hacer el amor con ella era fabuloso. Tan compatibles hasta en ese aspecto. Como dos piezas que encajan a la perfección.

Toda ella era ternura y bondad.

Una chica celosa y muy fuerte cuando la situación lo requería.

Poderosa, Inteligente y talentosa desde la infancia. Tocaba a la perfección el piano y cantaba hermoso.

Sin duda era muy afortunado de que me escogiera. Ella es maravillosa.

Estoy completa e irremediablemente enamorado de mi pareja.

...

Elizabeth Anne Cullen, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Tenía que preguntárselo... Pero necesitaba una sortija.

Hoy le pediría a Jasper y a Emmett que me acompañaran a la joyería.

Beth se pondrá muy feliz.

Beth Cullen

Los labios de Edward se detuvieron justo antes de rozar los míos y sonrió. Mi rostro debía ser toda una encrucijada.

Desde hace días que no me besa ni toca más allá de lo permitido. Cuando intento entablar una conversación, se limita a responder si o no. Y cuando me voy a dormir no me acompaña, ni siquiera me desea buenas noches.

Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos su cercanía. Lo deseaba fervientemente.

Edward Cullen

La tome de la cintura al no verla reaccionar y comencé a besar su cuello.

Le escuche decir mi nombre y subimos sin dejar de besarnos a su habitación.

Sabía que dudaría si le pedía matrimonio así que deje de besarla o hacerle el amor como una clase de chantaje. Matrimonio a cambio de intimidad.

No me gustaba la idea pero quería verla con el anillo puesto como un anuncio de neón, anunciando que estaba comprometida. Ningún estúpido adolescente hormonado volverá a ponerle los ojos encima.

Realmente no necesitamos firmar un pedazo de papel.

Ya teníamos una especie de compromiso pero deseaba hacerlo oficial frente a las autoridades.

Mi amor y completa fidelidad ya se la había prometido mucho tiempo atrás... Y no he faltado a mi promesa.

La puse sobre la cama y tome sus manos. Me arrodille y comencé con el pequeño discurso que había compuesto para este momento.

Lamento si no he sido cariñoso los últimos días... Deseo hacerte una pregunta y en verdad me gustaría que respondieras un sí, porque eso significaría toda una eternidad feliz a tu lado. Hermosos y gratos momentos, situaciones difíciles como en todo matrimonio... Compuesto por una Mavka y un vampiro. Pero todo esto lo quiero vivir a tu lado, que este contigo en todas las formas humanas posibles... Empezando con una boda.

Te amo Beth. Eres la persona más hermosa y única, te deseo y quiero pasar cada segundo que resta de nuestras vidas juntos.

Elizabeth Anne Cullen Platt, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?

Beth Cullen

Sentía las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas. No podía creer las hermosas palabras de Edward. Me sentía tan especial cuando hablaba de mí de esa forma.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco una cajita muy linda. La abrió y en su interior, el anillo más hermoso que jamás había visto estaba ahí, reluciendo.

Lo tomo entre sus dedos y me observaba atento a lo que respondiera.

Yo también te amo, Edward -hice una pausa- y me encanta el anillo que escogiste, es precioso

¿Eso es un sí? -su voz denotaba emoción-

Si Edward, acepto -sus labios se estamparon contra los míos en cuanto termine de decir aquello-

Me puse de pie y el coloco el anillo en mi dedo, adornándolo con esa belleza.

Me sentía la mujer más afortunada sobre la faz de la tierra.

Prometo amarte cada día por el resto de mi vida -susurro en mi oído- Elizabeth

¿Si? -jamás olvidaría este día-

Estaba pensando que podríamos casarnos lo más pronto posible -asentí- hoy

Pero... Es muy pronto, aún no he comprado el vestido... Ni he planeado nada -me mordí el labio-

EDWARD -Alice entro hecha una furia- NO SE VAN A CASAR EN LAS VEGAS

Nuestra boda debe ser especial -concorde con Alice- tradicional, como debió haber sido de habernos conocido cuando aún eras humano

Circo, maroma y teatro... -Sonrió- si así lo quieres por mi está bien

¿En un mes les parece? -Alice parecía que iba a estallar de la emoción-

Asentí, aun sin creer que ya fuésemos a casarnos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Edward Cullen

Beth es joven pero no creo que sea un problema, ya deseaba ser su marido y que ella fuera mi mujer.

No debía de pensar en ella como si fuera un objeto pero en cierta forma nos pertenecíamos.

En cuanto Alice salió, tome a Beth en brazos y la acomode en medio de la cama. Me quite la camisa y desabotone el pantalón bajo la traviesa mirada de Beth.

Tome lugar a su lado y comencé a besar su cuello como momentos antes. Baje despacio por sus hombros y con mi mano acaricie su vientre.

Pase mi mano por su espalda y le ayude a quitarse su blusa color azul.

Del resto de las prendas se encargó ella. Seguí con la mirada cada roce de sus manos con su cintura, caderas y piernas. Era excitante ver sus curvas tan juveniles. Aquellos rincones a los que solo yo he llegado. Partes sensibles a mi tacto.

Cuando ya estábamos como Dios nos trajo al mundo, fui recorriendo con un camino de besos por el nacimiento de sus senos hasta su intimidad y regrese hasta su boca.

Provocando gemidos y gruñidos con cada mordida, beso o el roce de nuestros cuerpos.

Ella también sabía mis puntos débiles y lo sabía usar en mi contra.

Llegábamos al clímax y justo cuando estaba por terminar... Se detenía solo para hacerme enojar.

Su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda hasta la cadera, viéndose aún más sexy.

Te amo -gimió- Edward, creo que ya no puedo

Se dejó caer sobre mi pecho. Su respiración estaba acelerada.

Eres una luchadora -tome el reloj de la mesita de noche y se lo mostré- son casi las seis

No quiero ir a la escuela -balbuceo con pesar- estoy de muy buen humor como para perderlo por culpa de la chica Swan

No tenemos por qué ir -acaricie su cabello- También me siento de buen humor

Nos vamos a casar -la mueca que puso me recordó a la Beth de 5 años- podremos comprar nuestra propia casa y tendremos hijos, muchos bebés

Sería peligroso, Amor -bese su frente-

Si existe la posibilidad no la descartare -hizo un puchero- imagina lo hermoso que podría ser un bebé, que fuera idéntico a ti

No te perderé por culpa de un feto -tome su rostro entre mis manos y la observe fijamente- te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir justo después de que nuestra vida juntos apenas comienza

Todos los embarazos tienen complicaciones -se movió hasta quedar a un lado mío- Edward, tengo algo que decirte...

Tomo mi mano y la puso sobre su vientre.

Hace poco me entere... -un ruido en la planta baja nos alertó- ¿Que fue eso?

¿Qué hacen aquí? -'Edward, vístanse' pensó Carlisle-

Arrastre a Beth hacia el baño, tomamos una ducha rápida y nos cambiamos de ropa. Alguien había llegado.

Hemos venido por mi hija -una voz desconocida que pretendía sonar amable irrumpió el silencio- Hera Arianna Volturi Jogia

No la conocemos -'Tomen lo necesario y váyanse, nosotros los entretenemos'- Solo estamos nosotros

Edward, es muy peligroso -se zafo de mis brazos y abrió la puerta- no puedo dejarlos

Corrió escaleras abajo y yo la seguía de cerca. Se detuvo frente a los cuerpos encapuchados.

Vaya, al parecer si conocen a mi hija -fingió sorpresa-

Arianna Volturi? Me temo que te equivocas de persona -se cruzó de brazos- Soy Elizabeth Cullen

Tu madre y yo te echamos mucho de menos -Aro se puso una mano en el pecho-

Tal vez usted y Alysa sean mis padres -hizo una pausa- pero Carlisle y Esme son mis papás... Tengo una familia y nadie va a separarme de ellos

Me temo que tendrás que venir con nosotros -sentencio el de cabello rubio-

Eso no lo creo -Puse a Beth detrás mío- tendrán que acabar conmigo primero

Una batalla estaba a punto de dar comienzo.


	21. Beth vs Volturi (Heller Von Lowe)

p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"strongspan style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Beth Cullen/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No me voy a apartar de mi familia -Edward me tenía detrás suyo- Aunque tenga que matarlos aquí y ahora, no lograran llevarme con ustedes/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Te pido que recapacites hija -Aro mostraba una mueca entre incredulidad y pena- no desearas que se desate una batalla ¿o sí?/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No seas tonto -me aparte un mechón suelto- tu mejor que nadie sabe de lo que soy capaz… ni siquiera moverán un dedo antes de que los haga polvo/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Tu madre se enojara mucho cuando se entere de tu osadía -Aro formo dos puños a sus costados- Si sabes lo que te conviene…/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Mi madre murió hace muchos años -fruncí el ceño- no te atrevas si quiera a mencionar su nombre… ella era una buena mujer y gracias a su sacrificio estoy en un hogar donde me aman y se preocupan por mí, no en ese maldito castillo donde se incumplen las leyes que ustedes mismos crearon /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"En eso te equivocas hija -su sonrisa me dio un poco de miedo- Ella está en ese maldito castillo del que hablas conmigo, puedes acompañarnos y cerciórate de que lo que digo es cierto/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Si, seguro -hice mi mejor mueca de ni loca- ahorita empaco y me preparo un sándwich para el largo viaje a Transilvania/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No querrás ver morir a tus queridos Cullen -amenazo Caius-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"En serio que me subestiman -mi sonrisa burlona hizo enojar al Volturi- soy tan poderosa que les puedo apostar mi libertad a que puedo vencerlos sin la ayuda de ningún miembro de mi familia/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Esa fue la chispa que prendió la mecha. Los ojos de Aro obtuvieron un brillo extraño y pude leer en su mente que aquel era el momento que tanto esperaba./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Alec, Jane -susurro por lo bajo Aro y ellos respondieron con un asentimiento de cabeza-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Los gemelos Volturi dieron un paso al frente y quien debía ser Jane me observo atentamente. Para protegernos de cualquier ataque mental, puse mi escudo a trabajar. Este era elástico y posiblemente impenetrable./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Pasaron los minutos y ella no daba señal de desistir. De hecho sentía unas punzadas en mi escudo, indicándome que su don estaba aún queriéndolo atravesar./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Jane -repitió Aro y ella se tensó- Querida, cuando quieras/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"N-no puedo Amo -susurro con un dejo de frustración- Algo los protege/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Su rostro era impagable. Estaba que no se lo creía./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Los Gemelos son su arma más poderosa -me susurro Edward al oído- Así que no te confíes, aún falta Alec/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Su voz me hizo sentir cosas que no eran apropiadas para el lugar ni el momento en el que nos encontrábamos así que, mejor me concentre en el siguiente rival. El chico era muy atractivo, más que su pequeña hermana y esta no tenía cara de que fuera a rendirse tan fácilmente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Extendió las palmas de sus manos hacia nosotros y una niebla oscura comenzó a recorrer el pequeño tramo que nos separaba… sin resultado. La niebla fue arrastrándose sobre el escudo, viéndose por fin lo grueso y extenso que era. Tanto los miembros de mi familia como los Volturi se impresionaron. Y no era para menos. La niebla no llego a envolvernos como se esperaba que lo hiciera./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Lo siento -fue lo único que dijo Alec- /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Bien hecho -Emmett y Jasper me sonrieron- Cero y van dos/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Los siguientes oponentes fueron mucho más fáciles de vencer. Uno por uno cayendo como mocas y, cuando no podían volver a levantarse…. les prendía fuego./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"El gran ejército de Aro fue disminuyendo hasta caer en la ridiculez. Solo quedaban Aro, Caius, Marcus y los gemelos./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Van a seguir intentándolo o mejor hacemos una pausa? -Mire mi reloj- Ya es hora de la comida/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"El rubio corrió hacia mí con los ojos rojos de ira y entro al escudo, permitiéndome romperle el cuello sin que Jane o Alec pudieran usar sus dones sobre mí. Los gemelos, por órdenes de Aro le siguieron, siendo esta vez un poco más difícil de vencerlos, ya que uno me atacaba por la espalda y otro de frente. Pero, terminaron igual que sus amigos, siendo consumidos por el fuego./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"El hombre al lado de Aro tenía una esencia más blanca que la de sus hermanos. Así que me acerque un poco a ellos y le sonreí./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Ve en paz Marcus -le extendí mi mano y el la tomo, a modo de saludo- Conozco tus pensamientos y sé que le tuviste un gran amor a mi abuela. Eso lo valoro mucho./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"El asintió y se fue caminando con dirección al bosque. Bajo la mirada atónita de Aro. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No quisiste escuchar -Aro parecía bastante molesto- Tu guardia seguiría con vida si tan solo me hubieras dejado vivir feliz con mi familia/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Has destruido lo que tanto trabajo me ha costado -sus palabras se fueron desvaneciendo conforme hablaba-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"El cielo, que pintaba para estar despejado, se nublo de una forma muy tétrica. Y una fuerte corriente de aire comenzó a azotar contra los árboles./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Parpadee y… Aro ya no estaba frente a mí. En su lugar estaba un joven rubio muy hermoso. Sus facciones eran simplemente perfectas y una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Me di la vuelta, cerciorándome de que Aro no se hubiera acercado a mi familia y me aterrorizo el no verlos donde se suponía que debían de estar./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Qué has hecho con ellos? -Le pregunte al chico, que no se había movido ni un milímetro, como si fuera una estatua-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Están bien -su voz sonaba dulce como la miel más exquisita- los obligue a meterse dentro de la casa, yo… necesitaba hablar contigo en privado/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"¿Y dónde está Aro? -La pregunta lo hizo fruncir el ceño-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Está en un lugar donde no podrá hacer nada por el momento -Alzo su mano y acaricio con mucho cuidado mi mejilla- Eres muy hermosa querida Arianna/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Beth, me llamo Elizabeth Anne Cullen Platt -susurre-/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Para el mundo eres Hera Arianna Volturi Jogia, hija de la gran Alysa Jogia y la última de las descendientes de Hera Jogia -tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me observo fijamente- Yo soy Heller Von Lowe VI, hijo del gran Heller Von Lowe V y el último de los herederos de Heller Von Lowe/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Me tomo de la cintura y se acercó a mi peligrosamente./span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No -lo aparte- estoy comprometida/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"No entiendes lo grandioso que podría ser esta unión -me tomo bruscamente por los hombros- Arianna, somos lo mejor de nuestro mundo, nosotros… estamos destinados a estar juntos, después de tantos siglos de luchas entre nuestras familias… podemos unirnos y tener hijos invencibles/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen y no deseo a otra persona más que a el -me aparte de Heller y camine con dirección a la casa- Te pido por favor que respetes mi decisión/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Estas cometiendo un gran error, Arianna -la voz de Heller se fue desvaneciendo como la de Aro- Pagaras muy caro lo que acabas de hacer /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Mi cuerpo se estremecía por las palabras tan seguras de aquel joven pero seguí corriendo, y al sostener la perilla me di cuenta que mis manos temblaban. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 8pt;"span style="line-height: 107%; font-family: 'High Tower Text','serif'; font-size: 12pt;"Al abrir la puerta el clima volvió a la normalidad y un Edward muy preocupado me estrecho entre sus brazos. Sentía mispan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanrespiración normalizarse con la simple cercanía de Edward, mi Edward./span/p 


	22. Embarazada

Beth Cullen

Mi cuerpo se estremecía por las palabras tan seguras de aquel joven pero seguí corriendo, y al sostener la perilla me di cuenta que mis manos temblaban.

Al abrir la puerta el clima volvió a la normalidad y un Edward muy preocupado me estrecho entre sus brazos. Sentía mi respiración normalizarse con la simple cercanía de Edward, mi Edward.

Beth, ¿Estas bien? -Asentí, aun con mis manos temblorosas- ¿Quién era ese sujeto?

M-me dijo que se llamaba Heller Von Lowe -Entre a la casa sin soltarme de el- E-Edward, y-yo siento mucho miedo, su poder es…, estoy casi segura d-de que es tan fuerte como yo

Mi amor, no dejare que ese tipo te toque ni un solo cabello -Me tomo en brazos y subimos a nuestra habitación- Buscare la forma de protegerte

No temo por mi vida -Tenía que decírselo…- Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

Si, y tú sabes que yo te correspondo… Beth, eres lo más preciado que tengo y si en algún momento llegara a perderte, no tardaría en seguirte -junto su frente con la mía- no podría vivir en un mundo donde no existieras

¡NO! Edward, tu no debes hacer eso, tu familia sufriría mucho… deberás seguir adelante, encontrar a mi remplazo y continuar con tu vida como si yo no hubiera existido -acaricie su torso-

No podría hacerlo, no existe nadie que se acerque a todo lo que tú eres -Su cercanía me ponía más nerviosa que ni el mismo Heller-Eres el amor de mi existencia, ninguna mujer podrá hacerme sentir ni una fracción de lo que tu provocas en mi

Edward -suspire-

Elizabeth -su voz ronca y su mirada ensombrecida me hizo lanzar un leve gemido- Te amo

Yo más -Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso apasionado- Edward, te deseo tanto

Beth -Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar cada rincón de mi cuerpo, como si quisiera memorizárselo- Solo de recuerdos borrosos podría sobrevivir

No deberías seguir pensando en esa triste posibilidad -tome su rostro entre mis manos- Disfruta el presente conmigo

Quisiera pero, sabes que jamás dejo de pensar en esas cosas -me estrecho entre sus brazos- Tiendo a ser sumamente fatalista

¿Tal vez porque no crees que tanta felicidad sea bien merecida y que debe haber algún error por parte del destino? -Su mirada de sorpresa me hizo reír- Así me he sentido en algunas ocasiones

Tu mereces cada cosa buena que tienes Beth -acariciaba con cariño mi cabello- eres un ser tan puro y noble

Ya somos dos -me recosté en su pecho e inhale su aroma tan único y maravilloso- Hueles exquisito

Ya somos dos -me beso- ¿Pero qué…?

Se escucharon pasos acercándose a la habitación y me arregle la ropa.

Beth -Alice entro con su andar de bailarina- ¿Estas segura de querer seguir con los planes de boda? Acabo de ver…

No espere a que soltara la noticia de sopetón así que la jale del brazo a su habitación, poniéndole seguro a la puerta y colocando un campo a nuestro alrededor que impidiera que nos escucharan los demás y que Edward leyera sus pensamientos.

Estas embarazada -pego un grito que casi me daña los tímpanos de por vida- Felicidades Beth

¿Cómo fue que…? -Ella saco de su bolsillo una prueba de embarazo casera, MI prueba de embarazo casera- Eso es mío

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -frunció el ceño molesta-

Hace poco que me entere y con el asunto de los Volturi… no tuve oportunidad de contárselos -puse mi mejor cara de inocencia-

¿No le has dicho al padre de la criatura? -Obviamente refiriéndose a Edward- ¡BETH! Debiste habérselo dicho inmediatamente

Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando llegaron Aro y la guardia -me excuse- Se lo diré hoy mismo

Beth… creo que no será necesario que se lo digas tú -susurro-

Escuche una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, acordándome que lo deje solo en la habitación.

No le has dicho a los demás, ¿verdad? -Se mordió el labio con mirada culpable-

Se escucharon pasos en las escaleras hacia la planta baja y temí que el resto estuviera pensando en eso.

¿EMBARAZADA? -Cerré los ojos al escuchar el grito de Edward - P-pero eso es imposible ¿no?

Felicidades cabeza de cerillo, vas a ser padre -La voz de Emmett era inconfundible- Ya te imagino cambiando pañales y limpiando baba de bebé, eso te sacas por no usar preservativo hermanito

Edward, estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos -después le siguió la voz de Rosalie, quien interrumpió a su marido al saber el montón de tonterías que continuaría diciendo- Mi sobrinito o sobrinita será el o la bebé más hermoso o hermosa del mundo, ya quiero conocerla

Bien por ti Edward -Jasper hablo con su tono de voz sureño- Espero que su bebé nazca saludable

Hijo, estamos muy felices de que Elizabeth y tu tengan esa maravillosa oportunidad de ser padres -las palabras de Carlisle me conmovieron al grado de hacerme llorar- Ve con ella, de seguro querrá hablar contigo

Alice salió del cuarto y a los segundos apareció Edward, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Yo no me atrevía a levantar la mirada del piso. Temía ver decepción o enojo en su mirada.

Elizabeth -tomo mi barbilla entre sus dedos y unió nuestros labios en un corto pero apasionado beso- Te amo tanto

¿N-no estás enojado conmigo? -Mi voz sonaba entrecortada- Lamento no habértelo dicho pero…

Shh, ya mi amor -me estrecho entre sus brazos- Claro que no estoy molesto, es más, me siento el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra

¿Qué quieres hacer? -le pregunte y él sonrió-

Contigo, muchas cosas pero si te refieres al bebé… creo que podremos con esto -su voz tan segura me dio confianza- Jamás llego a pasarme por la mente que sería padre, esto es tan… nuevo para mi

Yo tampoco puedo creer que esto sea real -lo tome de la mano y caminamos de vuelta a nuestra habitación- Edward, ¿te acuerdas donde nos quedamos?

Si -no me cansaba de ver esa sonrisa tan sexy- estaba a punto de hacerte mía

A si -cerré la puerta y pues… digamos que terminamos ese día de una grata y excitante manera-


	23. Regreso a Forks (Jacob Black)

Beth Cullen

Carlisle recibió una llamada del hospital en el que trabajaba en Forks para atender algunos casos en los que ningún otro doctor había hallado la cura.

Y, al sentir compasión por esas pobres personas, nos preguntó si queríamos volver. Solo por un corto tiempo, nos aseguró.

Edward al principio estuvo indeciso. Creía que era muy poco tiempo para volver y que las personas se darían cuenta que los Cullen no han envejecido ni un poco pero, después de reconsiderarlo acepto.

Hicimos las maletas y emprendimos el no tan largo camino a Forks, a lo que fue mi hogar durante 14 años. Ahí ocurrió el accidente y pude conocer al que se ha vuelto el amor de mi vida y el padre de mi futuro hijo. También conocí a mis queridos hermanos mayores, Emmett y Jasper. A mis hermanas mayores, Rosalie y Alice, y por su puesto a mis queridos padres, Esme y Carlisle.

No me imagino mi vida sin ninguno de ellos.

Edward Cullen

Llevábamos casi una semana desde que llegamos a Forks y las cosas estaban marchando de lo más normal.

Ninguno de nosotros tenía que volver a la preparatoria ya que, "Oficialmente" Elizabeth y yo ya teníamos la mayoría de edad y aun no decidíamos que íbamos a estudiar el próximo otoño.

El resto ya estaban casados y "trabajan" en lo que estudiaron.

Esme volvió a su pasatiempo de decoradora de interiores. Y Carlisle dedicaba gran parte de sus horas en atender los casos para los que se mudó hasta aquí.

En parte me sentía muy tranquilo de tener a Beth las 24 horas del día a mi lado ya que, Heller podría aprovechar algún momento de descuido para hacerle daño a ella y a nuestro bebé. Nuestro bebé…

Aun no me hacía a la idea de que en poco tiempo me convertiría en padre de un hermoso bebé. Y lo que más me hacía feliz es que mi hermosa Elizabeth seria su madre.

Tal vez el destino nos juntó para que al llegar a este momento formáramos una familia.

Mi familia estaría completa dentro de poco y podremos ser felices por todo el tiempo que vivamos.

Beth Cullen

Estaba desayunando junto a mi querido Edward como todas las mañanas… mejor dicho, estaba comiendo mientras mi querido Edward me está observando como todas las mañanas cuando comenzó a sonar el timbre con insistencia.

Pero Edward no se movía, así que me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta. Al abrirla me quede en una pieza.

El muchacho era muy atractivo. Su cabellera negra y su piel morena contrastaban con su sonrisa brillante.

Era alto y muy musculoso para la edad que aparentaba tener. Además, traía el torso descubierto y, de no ser porque estaba comprometida muy enamorada se me hubiera caído la baba. Él era guapísimo.

Pero esos ojos… se me hacían tan familiares. No… él era…

Jacob -me miraba como si tratara de acordarse de mí-

¿Nos conocemos? -Su voz se había vuelto tan… masculina-

Alce la ceja y cruce mis brazos en torno a mi pecho.

Solo han pasado 12 años desde que nos conocimos y ¿te has olvidado de mí? -Gracias a que podía leer su mente me daba cuenta que hacia el intento por acordarse de mí- Elizabeth Cullen ¿se te hace familiar?

Abrió los ojos y me observo de pies a cabeza. No se creía que fuera yo.

Claro que me acuerdo de ti -Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción- ¿Cómo podría olvidar a mi primer amor? Solo que… ¡guau! Estas guapísima, has cambiado mucho

Tu tampoco estas nada mal -mis palabras lo hicieron sonrojarse levemente- Y ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Me hice a un lado para que pasara y entro a la casa. Arrugaba la nariz, como si algo oliera mal.

Vampiro -murmuro-

Varios recuerdos llegaron a mi mente y me acorde de las leyendas que me había contado Jake. Me preguntaba si él ya era uno de los suyos. Un lobo.

¿Dónde están el resto de los chupasangres? -por el tono de voz que empleo sabía que no se dirigía a mí-

Están por llegar -Edward se detuvo a mi lado- No lo he olvidado

¿Tratado? -los observe confusa-

Hicimos un trato con los lobos hace mucho tiempo para coexistir en paz, ya que sabían que nosotros somos vegetarianos -me susurro Edward al oído-

¿Por qué sigues siendo humana? Pensé que… -su mirada se ensombreció un poco- Pero sigues siendo tu ¿verdad?

Sí, yo… es que soy una Mavka, Jacob, no soy humana -no parecía entenderme- Soy una criatura de la naturaleza. Una artesana. Aquella que creo al ser humano, los animales y la vida a fin de cuentas. Y tu Jake, ¿Qué eres exactamente?

Un hombre lobo -su sonrisa ladeada me recordaba mucho a la de Edward-

En realidad es un Metamorfo -esto no le pareció gustar a Jake- Los hombres lobos se transforman solamente cuando hay luna llena y ustedes se pueden cambiar a voluntad.

Sentí un poco de tensión entre Edward y Jacob. Ambos me observaban como si esperaran a que dijera algo.

¿Y cómo te ha sonreído la vida estos 12 años? -Mencione lo primero que se me vino a la mente-

Lo más interesante ha sido el periodo de mi transformación -se dirigía a mi como si Edward no estuviera presente- Lo demás ha sido muy aburrido.

¿Y en cuestión de Amor? ¿No te has enamorado de alguna humana? -le pregunte y pude verlo pasarse su mano por el cabello nervioso-

La verdad es que sigo estando muy enamorado de ti -su declaración me hizo sentir algo incomoda y no supe que decir-

Edward y yo nos miramos sin en realidad decirnos nada. Así que después de un silencio incomodo volvió a hablar.

¿Y qué hay de ti? -pregunto-

Estoy comprometida… con Edward -no sabía si decírselo…- y estoy…. embarazada


	24. Problemas

Beth Cullen

Jacob no tardo en explotar.

¿Por qué diablos te metiste con un vampiro? -Me tomo de los hombros y agito repetidas veces-

Porque lo amo -me deshice de su agarre- Y quiero que Edward sea el padre de mis hijos ¿algún problema con eso?

Eso te matara -en su mirada solo había dolor- No sigas con esto Beth

No lo hará -Edward me abrazo por los hombros- Alice tuvo una visión…

¿Le llenas el cerebro de cuentos falsos? -Se acercó peligrosamente a Edward- Si la amas solo un poco no apuestes su vida por un feto

JACOB, Edward no fue quien tomó la decisión de continuar con el embarazo, yo lo hice -sentí una lagrima caer por mi mejilla- porque deseo con toda el alma tener un hijo con el

Pero… ¿Crees en verdad que no te suceda nada por tener a una sanguijuela en el vientre? -Sentí una furia extrema al escucharle decir de esa forma a mi futuro hijo-

Me importa un reverendo cacahuate lo que me pase, y a ti, estúpido perro pulgoso, deberías dejar de pensar y decir esas estupideces, es MI bebé y si tú no estas feliz de saber que voy a tenerlo… no tienes cabida en esta casa -su rostro era indescifrable-

Elizabeth -hizo una mueca de disgusto- lamento haberle dicho sanguijuela a tu hijo, es solo que… hubiera deseado que ese bebé fuera mío ¿ok?, ya que, yo si me enamore perdidamente de ti, a pesar de la edad y las circunstancias en que nos conocimos

Camino hacia la puerta y volteo a verme antes de marcharse.

Edward Cullen

El perro pulgoso se fue y nos quedamos a solas… al fin.

Edward -me jalo hasta quedar sentados en el sofá- Tu deseas tanto a este bebé como yo… ¿verdad?

Si amor -la estreche entre mis brazos- Y se… que todo saldrá bien

Yo también lo creo -Su mirada cálida me recordó a una Beth de tan solo 7 años-

FLASHBACK

Elizabeth estaba muy concentrada en algo, sentada en la mesada de la cocina.

Beth, ¿qué estás haciendo? -Volteo a verme con los ojos bien abiertos y tapo con sus manos lo que tenía sobre la mesada-

Nada Edward -Bajo su mirada y en sus mejillas apareció un leve sonrojo-

¿Me ocultas algo princesa? -Negó varias veces y no quito sus manos- Sabes que no diré nada

Lo se Edward, es solo que… -comenzó a recoger sus cosas y paso a mi lado- Aun no es el momento

Pasaron los días y Beth seguía ensimismada en algo. Y aunque trataba de descubrir lo que era, Beth no me puso las cosas para nada fáciles.

Llego el catorce de febrero y antes de irse a la escuela en el Jeep de Emmett se acercó a mí.

Esto es para ti -me entrego un sobre y me dio un beso en la mejilla-

Antes de irse, se dio la vuelta y me dedico una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada cálida.

Al abrir el sobre me topé con una hermosa carta en forma de corazón perfectamente decorada. Dentro rezaban las palabras:

Para la persona más especial y maravillosa del mundo. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, el vampiro a quien pertenece mi total amor y gratitud.

Por siempre tuya, Elizabeth Cullen.

Corrí a velocidad vampírica a mi habitación y lo guarde, dentro mi cofre de tesoros. Todos ellos hechos a mano por ella, la pequeña Elizabeth.

FIN FLASHBACK

Se subió un poco la blusa y se observó su aun vientre plano.

Mami y papi te están esperando Eddy -se acarició el vientre-

Beth -mi voz se tornó seria- No permitiré que le pongas Edward al niño


	25. Mas problemas

**Edward Cullen**

Eso no está a discusión -se puso de pie y camino hacia la escalera-

Es lo único que te pido amor -puse mi mejor sonrisa- No quiero que tenga ese feo nombre

Pero yo si -hizo un puchero adorable- Recuerda que esta en mi vientre y que el bebé también tiene voto, ósea que somos dos contra uno

Beth, por favor -la seguí a la planta alta- No quiero llamarlo Edward, simplemente no me gusta ese nombre para el

Te amo tanto que nada me haría más feliz que ponerle el nombre de la persona a quien más amo en toda la galaxia -entro al cuarto- Además, tu padre se llamaba Edward ¿no? -Asentí, sin entender a lo que quería llegar- Ya está, lo llamare como a tu padre

Elizabeth Anne Cullen Platt, te suplico, te imploro, te ruego por lo que más ames que por favor no le pongas ese nombre -me arrodille frente a ella- Pide cualquier cosa y la tendrás, cualquier capricho por más loco que sea pero por favor

De estar perfectamente bien pasó a ser un mar de lágrimas.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -Se tapó el rostro con una almohada- Vete Edward

Beth yo… -Me lanzo la almohada-

No quiero seguir hablando de esto -Se recostó y no dijo nada mas-

Solo escúchame ¿Si?, mi amor yo… lamento haberte dicho lo que sea que te molesto y… si en verdad deseas llamarlo Edward yo estoy de acuerdo -me recosté a su lado- solo no quiero pelear, menos ahora que estas embarazada

Ella siguió sin hablar. Tan solo veía el techo con los ojos perdidos en algún punto, con su mente divagando… tal vez incluso ni me había escuchado.

¡CHICOS! -Emmett se asomó y noto la actitud molesta de Beth- ¿Metiste la pata, Edward? Hermanita, tengo algo que mostrarte

Ella se puso de pie y lo siguió sin prestarme atención, como si no existiera.

**Beth Cullen**

Sin que él se diera cuenta, revise con detenimiento cada probable acontecimiento futuro con lo relacionado al bebé.

Él podría decir que aceptaba el nombre que yo decidiera ponerle al bebé… pero al último segundo optaría por ponerle George u otro nombre. Provocando más discusiones y empañando la felicidad del momento.

Tenía que buscar la manera de ponerle a mi hijo Edward. Cualquier forma.

Seguí a Emmett a su habitación y ahí estaban esperándome Alice y Jasper.

Tengo un plan -Emmett cerró la puerta a mis espaldas- ¿Estas dentro?

¿Cómo lo supiste? -susurre atónita-

Puedo ver el futuro ¿lo recuerdas? -Sonrió de lado a lado- ¿Estas dentro?

Si -Mi sonrisa fue igual de amplia que la de ella- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Emmett llevara a Edward de cacería. Mientras tanto, Alice, Rosalie y Esme te llevaran a un lugar que ni Emmett ni yo sabemos. Ahí te ocultaran de Edward lo que resta del embarazo y cuando llegue el momento tú le pondrás el nombre que desees.

Tomaría medidas extremas. Incluso no sabía si Edward me podrá perdonar por lo que voy a hacerle pero deseaba con todo el corazón llamarlo Edward y las chicas los sabían. Incluso de pequeña, mi más grande deseo era tener un bebé con el nombre Edward.

**FLASHBACK**

_Tenía solo seis años y ya estaba enamorada de Edward. Y ya para ese entonces, Rose ya se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por él vampiro. _

_A mi hermana se le ocurre la idea de regalarme para navidad un nenuco con todos sus accesorios._

_¿Te gusto princesa? -mi instinto materno comenzaba a aflorar y un bebé de juguete era buena forma de comenzar-_

_Es hermoso, gracias Rose -El nenuco tenía los ojos de un verde esmeralda muy bonito- _

_Una mañana, Edward estaba sentado junto a mí mientras jugaba con el nenuco._

_Fue un buen regalo el que te hizo Rose -tomo al bebé entre sus manos- Curioso_

_¿Qué? -pregunte-_

_Así eran mis ojos cuando era humano -me lo entrego- Hace mucho que no veía esa tonalidad_

_¿Entonces lucias así cuando eras un bebé? -Asintió- ¿Si tuviera un bebé contigo así serían sus ojos?_

_No lo sé princesa -su expresión cambio un poco- Es hora de que comas, ven, acompáñame a la cocina_

_En mi mente solo repetía una y otra vez que cuando tuviera a mi primer hijo le pondría Edward. Cuando Edward salió a no sé qué lugar corrí con mis hermanas y les conté mi idea. A las dos parecía gustarles. _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Parecía tonto. Una locura. Pero que chica no desea llamar a su hijo con el nombre del amor de su vida.

Y Edward me estaba poniendo las cosas demasiado difíciles y no entendía el motivo. ¿Qué hombre no desea ponerle su nombre a su futuro hijo, a su primogénito?

De acuerdo -Asentí con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas- ¿Cuándo da inicio el plan?

A la media noche -me sacaron empujando de la habitación- Ahora vete antes de que sospeche algo

Camine de vuelta a la habitación y Edward todavía seguía ahí. Recostado en todo su esplendor. En su rostro solo se reflejaba el arrepentimiento.

Edward -me recosté a su lado y acurruque en su pecho frio- Perdóname, yo… no debí comportarme así contigo

No, no, no -Reacciono tomando entre sus manos mi rostro y depositando un frio pero delicioso beso- Beth, discúlpame tu… fui un tonto, no debí haberte prohibido ponerle a nuestro hijo Edward. Me hace sentir muy alagado y feliz semejante privilegio y Te amo Beth, demasiado.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir muy culpable… pero espera, de haberse modificado el futuro y cancelado el plan, Alice hubiera entrado por la puerta sin ninguna pena y me hubiera avisado. Algo no estaba bien. Tal vez Edward cambiara de opinión en el futuro de todas formas.

Sus manos comenzaron a desvestirme y sentí una lagrima resbalar por mi mejilla. Puse mi mente a trabajar para memorizarme cada roce y beso suyo. Ya que, tendría que pasar los próximos ocho mes que restan sin él.

Lo iba a extrañar con toda el alma.

Edward -susurre en su oído- Te Amo con todo el corazón y jamás te olvides que eres el primer y gran hombre de mi vida. Por favor, no me odies.

Alice había pensado en algo a último segundo y no se lo iba a mencionar a nadie más por seguridad. Solo ella y yo sabíamos que lo que estaba a punto de "confesarle" a Edward era una completa mentira.

¿Por qué te odiaría? -seguía besando mi cuello con una dulzura infinita-

Porque te engañe con Heller -se detuvo y pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba- El bebé que estoy esperando es de el

Me miro a los ojos y fue peor que cuando se enteró de que salía con Jacob. Sufría mucho y eso me partía el alma.

Pero no se detuvo. Siguió desvistiéndome y me hizo el amor como jamás. Me tocaba y besaba como si no existiera un mañana. Y esa ternura de veces anteriores se perdió. Las embestidas eran salvajes y sus besos dejaban marca en mi cuerpo.

Gruñía y me veía de una forma indescifrable.

Dieron las 11 y media. Tenía que terminar con esto. El plan daba marcha a las 12 en punto.

Edward -gemí- Detente

¿Para qué Elizabeth? -Su voz sonaba ligeramente entrecortada- ¿Para irte con él?

Me deshice de su agarre y me cubrí con la sabana que tenía a la mano. Me puse de pie y camine hacia el baño.

A mitad de la ducha escuche cerrase la puerta de un golpe y sentí correr lágrimas por mis mejillas. Jamás lo vi comportarse de ese modo conmigo, fue... como si el Edward que conozco de toda la vida hubiera desaparecido. No debí decirle eso. Jamás me perdonara.

Me observe en el espejo y pude notar las líneas de moretones y chupetones que se dibujaban a lo largo de mis brazos, cuello y muslos. Mis labios tenían un color rojo sangre y ni hablar de mis ojos, lucia deprimente. Era un completo desastre.


	26. Arrepentimiento (Huida)

Edward Cullen

Salí de la habitación… no me quería topar con ella. Corrí a velocidad vampírica lejos de la casa, no queriendo darle explicaciones a ninguno de ellos y sentí a Emmett, unos pasos atrás de mí siguiéndome.

Me detuve y el también. Noto mi estado de ánimo y me palmeo la espalda, tratando de animarme a su modo.

No te quedes ahí -corrió y lo seguí, sin ánimos de discutir- cacemos unos cuantos pumas y osos

Nos quedan muy lejos de aquí -proteste-

No tengo nada que hacer… y por tu rostro de muerto creo que tú tampoco -rio-

Cierto -rodee los ojos y seguimos corriendo-

No lo creería cierto de haberlo escuchado decir en boca de alguien más. Pero Elizabeth… quiero decir, Beth, me lo dijo y ¿Por qué rayos mentiría?

Edward -sentí su corazón acelerarse- Te Amo con todo el corazón y jamás te olvides que eres el primer y gran hombre de mi vida. Por favor, no me odies.

Mi mente, a causa de la ira, era un revoltijo de pensamientos incoherentes. Y para mi sorpresa, la mayoría maldecían a la chica a quien jure amar y proteger con la vida misma.

Yo… no entendía que había hecho mal. ¿Por qué ella tomo esa decisión de lanzarse a los brazos de Heller, siendo que me tenía a mí? ¿Acaso no era suficiente para ella?

Mis pensamientos siempre la tenían presente, sus besos, caricias y palabras de amor las tenía tatuadas a fuego en mi corazón sin vida, mis noches solo las dedicaba para velar sus sueños o apaciguar sus necesidades físicas. Y sin darme cuenta, me había hecho dependiente a ella. Ya no vivía para mí, ahora solo vivía para hacerla feliz. O lo hacía antes de que le hiciera el amor de esa forma.

Fue tan… salvaje e inhumano… le hice mucho daño. No quería pero la conciencia me gritaba que le hiciera el mismo daño que ella me hizo y le seguí el juego.

Si pudiera llorar estaba seguro que lo haría. Sentía un fuego abrasador quemarme el pecho. Como si mi corazón muerto si hubiera estado vivo y latiendo. Latiendo por y para Beth.

Bien sabía yo que a pesar de eso, a pesar de mi corazón calcinado y a pesar de lo que me dijo siempre la amaría. La amo con toda mi no existente alma. Sé que no llegare a amar a nadie más, ni siquiera querer a otra mujer ni la milésima de lo que amo a Beth.

A pesar de lo ocurrido, Beth no dejaba de ser la niña a quien rescate, esa niña que se ganó mi corazón y a la que me entregue… nos entregamos y… no creo que me haya dicho la verdad. Tal vez solo quiso hacerme enojar.

Me maldije a mí mismo por creer lo que mi ángel había dicho solo para separarme de ella. Separarme de ella… ¡NO, NO, NO, NO!

Su plan era sepárame de ella solo para ponerle mi nombre al bebé. Todo fue mi maldita culpa… si no me hubiera puesto así esto jamás hubiera pasado. ¡Pero que estaba pensando!

Si esto es verdad… el bebé es nuestro y ella jamás me engaño.

¿Cómo pude creer semejante mentira?

Me detuve y corrí de vuelta a la casa. Tenía que pedirle un sinfín de disculpas.

Pobre Beth. No debí tratarla con semejante brutalidad. Ella merece el trato de una reina, con o sin bebé en su vientre. ¡El bebé! También puse en riesgo su vida. Pero que estúpido he sido.

Al llegar me di cuenta que tanto el auto de Rosalie como las chicas no estaban. Se habían ido.

Emmett y Jasper me observaron con la culpa reflejada en sus rostros. Los tome por el cuello y estuve a punto de desmembrarlos.

¿Dónde está? -Les exigí saber- ¿Dónde está mi familia?

No sabemos -fue lo único que dijeron-

Beth Cullen

Salí del baño y en la cama ya tenía dos maletas listas con todas mis cosas. Alice y Rose aparecieron en un pestañear sin poderse creer lo que veían. En serio debía estar horrible.

¿Ese idiota te hizo eso? -Rose me quito la toalla y observo las líneas de moretones y chupetones a lo largo de mi cuerpo- ¿Están bien?

Sí, eso creo -me entrego la toalla, me seque y puse la ropa que estaba extendida en la esquina de la cama- Tengo miedo ¿saben?, de perder al padre de mi hijo por algo tan banal como el nombre del bebé. Tal vez no es tan buen plan después de todo.

Va a resultar -Alice me guiño un ojo- De hecho no falta mucho para que recapacite y quiera volver para pedirte disculpas. No es tan tonto como creía.

Me observe en el espejo para los últimos detalles. Las marcas en mis brazos quedaban expuestas por la blusa que traía.

¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso? -Alice me abrazo- Pobre Beth

No fue su culpa -susurre con nostalgia al recordar esa sarta de mentiras- Le dije algo horrible

Aun así, a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa y mucho menos cuando espera un hijo -Rose frunció el entrecejo y también me abrazo-

Vamos chicas, no hay tiempo que perder -Alice tomo mis maletas y bajamos las escaleras, la planta baja estaba desierta-

¿Dónde están Carlisle y Esme? -Pregunte al darme cuenta de su ya larga ausencia-

Decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones -respondieron sin darle mucha importancia-

Entramos al garaje y subimos al auto de Rose.

En el camino solo pensaba en el hermoso vampiro de pelo cobrizo que me estaría buscando. Y con gran melancolía observe el hermoso anillo de compromiso que me dio hace tan poco tiempo. Pensaba que todo sería perfecto de ese día en adelante. Que tenía asegurado mi futuro junto a él.

Ocho largos meses sin él. Parecían eternos.

En mi vientre, el pequeño Edward se movió por primera vez. Era incomodo pero con esa acción, el nacimiento de mi bebé me parecía ahora más real que nunca.

Edward se movió -acaricie mi vientre, el cual estaba misteriosamente más abultado que el día anterior- Chicas, creo que algo no está bien

Levante mi blusa y efectivamente. Parecía como si mi embarazo fuera de tres meses en vez de tener semanas.

Por sus rostros, esta nueva información no parecía ser buenas noticias.

Edward -pensé- te necesito más que nunca

Lamentablemente tendría que solucionar esto sola. Bueno, con la ayuda de mis hermanas.


	27. I Swear

Beth Cullen

Ha pasado ya un mes y medio desde que Alice tuvo el plan de llevarme lejos de Edward para poderle poner a mi bebé el nombre de su padre. Mi vientre que de un día para otro se abulto en una linda pancita ahora era una enorme barriga de ocho meses.

La noticia del crecimiento acelerado del bebé nos dejó en shock. No sabíamos si eso podría ser malo o bueno. A la fecha aún no lo sabemos.

Por varias noches no pegue ojo por el terror de perder a mi pequeño feto. Temía que la brusquedad con que Edward me había hecho el amor aquella noche hubiera lastimado o peor aún, matado a la pobre criatura.

Pasaron días antes de que Rose decidiera contestarle el teléfono a Edward. El solo quería hablar conmigo. Aquel momento fue muy conmovedor.

FLASHBACK

Rosalie, déjame hablar con ella -le suplico mi prometido-

Edward, ¿Cómo diablos pensaste que ella te había puesto el cuerno con ese…? -Rose casi gruñía de lo furiosa que estaba- Y aun mas, ¿Cómo pudiste ponerle una mano encima y más aún en su estado? Tú sabes mejor que nadie que Beth jamás se atrevería defenderse de ti. Eres un completo idiota y no te mereces a una chica tan buena como ella. El bebé podría estar en riesgo por tu maldita culpa.

Rose, déjame disculparme con ella… por favor -se podía escuchar la voz desgarradora de Edward al otro lado de la línea- Créeme que estoy sumamente arrepentido, no sé qué me paso, yo… lo lamento demasiado. Sé que soy un completo idiota pero por favor, solo quisiera disculparme con ella.

Ella me miro por el retrovisor y yo asentí. Me paso el celular y tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.

Hola Ed -no escuche respuesta al otro lado de la línea- No tienes por qué disculparte. Yo… entiendo la razón de tus acciones y no necesitas mi perdón. Quiero decirte que al parecer el bebé está bien… solo que… crece más rápido que un bebé humano. He investigado y lo más probable es que la razón sea porque tú eres vampiro. Y Edward, lamento haberte mentido. La verdad es que este bebé es nuestro y que jamás te engañe ni engañaría con Heller. Te lo dije porque necesitaba alejarte de la casa para poder huir. Y con respecto a eso yo… lo siento mucho Edward, no quiero hacerlo pero es lo que debo hacer para poder ponerle el nombre que quiero a nuestro hijo así que… hasta pronto y… espero que llegues a perdonarme.

Beth, no amor, yo… juro que lamento tanto haberte lastimado a ti a nuestro bebé, lamento también haberte creído cuando dijiste eso y más aún, perdóname por haberte orillado a hacer esto sola… debería estar a tu lado, apoyándote en estos momentos -sus sollozos me partían el alma- Te amo Beth y juro que jamás desconfiare de ti, jamás volveré a hacerte el mas mínimo daño y juro que en cuanto tú quieras volver a mi lado, nos casaremos por fin seremos felices por siempre… como una familia.

Te creo Edward y te aseguro que no falta mucho tiempo para que ocurra -Era una mar de lágrimas- Te Amo… te amamos y cuídate mucho. Espérame…

Juro que lo hare… podría decirte un montón de palabras pero preferiría cantártelo. Quería mostrártela en nuestra boda pero… aún no se si tú sigues queriendo casarte conmigo así que… solo escucha, la compuse para ti cuando decidí pedirte matrimonio -me pidió y juro que casi me moría de amor-

I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side

I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my part

'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart

And I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there  
I swear like a shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there

For better or worse till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear

I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls

And when  
(And when)  
Just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as the time turns the page  
My love won't age at all

And I swear  
(I swear)  
By the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there  
(I'll be there)

I swear  
(And I swear)  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
(I'll be there)

For better or worse till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
(Beat of my heart)  
And I swear

I swear  
(I swear)  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
(I'll be there)

(I swear)  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
(I'll be there)

For better or worse  
(Better or worse)  
Till death do us part  
(Oh no)

(I'll love you with every)  
Every single beat of my heart  
(I swear)  
I swear  
(I swear)  
Oh, I swear

Fue hermoso Edward -Alice y Rose también sollozaban al escuchar a sus respectivos esposos cantar el coro- Y sí, yo deseo más que nadie en este mundo ser tu esposa. Claro, si aún está en pie la proposición.

Beth -suspiro- ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

Si, Edward, acepto -conteste feliz-

Te amo demasiado Beth -se le hacía muy difícil despedirse- Podre seguir hablándote

Claro que si -conteste- hasta pronto amor

Hasta pronto -se despidió más feliz-

FIN FLASHBACK

El plan seguía en pie a pesar de que sabíamos que Edward no se negaría… solo por precaución.

Me atendía con un doctor que no era tan bueno como Carlisle pero que según me había dicho mi abuela, hace poco que hable por celular con ella que, había atendido a varias Mavka que también se habían enamorado y embarazado de un vampiro. Ya luego me entere que el doctor era un Hombre lobo, no como Jake, este era uno como el de los libros.

Pero gracias a mi famosa cara de perrito abandonado logre ganármelo y me trato de la forma más amable.

Gracias a él me entere que mi bebé nacería dentro de muy poco. Así que pronto tendría entre mis brazos al amor de mi vida.

Por el momento tenía que aguantar los antojos, las náuseas y los cambios de humos además de otros achaques pero, lo bueno, es que tenía a mis hermanas conmigo. Las cuales no se quejaban en lo más mínimo.


	28. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen II

Beth Cullen

Semana a semana (aproximadamente casi dos meses), el feto fue convirtiéndose en el bebé que tenía entre mis brazos. Tal como en mis sueños, este pequeño ser era la imagen de su padre. El poco cabello que tenía era del mismo color cobrizo de su apuesto papá. Su piel era como la mía, de un rosa pálido adorable. Aun no habría sus ojos pero tenía mucha fe en que fueran de un hermoso verde esmeralda, como los de Edward cuando aún era humano.

El bebé era muy frágil. Una criatura que solo contaba con la protección de sus padres.

Me había prometido que cuidaría con todas mis fuerzas a mi hermoso hijo. Y que, mientras yo viviera no carecería de nada. Sobre todo de amor.

Hace tan solo unas horas aún estaba dentro de mí. Creía que faltaban días antes del parto pero al parecer, Edward ya quería nacer.

Fue aterrador no tener a Edward a mi lado, consolándome, diciéndome que todo saldría bien. Pero al oír el llanto de Eddy, sentí una mezcla de orgullo y nostalgia. Todos mis miedos se esfumaron y solo me deje llevar por el momento. No podía creer que todo había acabado.

Siendo sincera, en el corto lapso de dos meses, aun no me había hecho a la idea de que iba a parir un hijo. Tampoco me creía que de ahora en adelante tendría que estar al tanto de él las 24 horas del día. Ya no solo atendería mis necesidades, también las del bebé. Tal vez, por estar tan cansada al final del día, no tendría las energías para tener intimidad con mi futuro esposo.

Y ¿Qué sucedería después de la boda? No podría dejar a Eddy e irme de luna de miel. ¿Cómo sabría que está durmiendo bien, que no me extraña o que no siente calor ni frio? ¿Cómo sabría si está comiendo bien, que no está triste ni se siente abandonado? ¿Cómo sabría si le han leído sus cuentos preferidos o han jugado con él?

Tal vez no tienen sentido mis preguntas, tal vez estoy exagerando pero, serán ridículas estas cuestiones para otras madres primerizas como yo.

No sabía que esperar de ahora en adelante. No estoy lista para ser madre y eso… me asusta demasiado.

Mi bebé ya estaba registrado con el nombre Edward Anthony Masen Cullen II. Había logrado mi objetivo y por fin regresaría al lado del hombre a quien amo. Podre sentir sus besos tan deliciosos y cálidos. Podre sentir sus manos acariciarme y desvestirme, hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Podre sentir su gran virilidad dentro de mí y saciarme de su cuerpo de infarto. Podre recostarme a su lado cuando todo haya terminado y quedarme dormida entre sus brazos.

Sé que poder hacerlo. La llegada del bebé no tiene que ser un impedimento para hacer el amor.

No tiene que ser un impedimento para que viva una vida normal.

No tiene por qué ocupar todas mis horas de sueño y energía. Al fin y al cabo somos dos los que podemos repartirnos las responsabilidades. No fue solo trabajo de uno, el bebé fue producto de ambos y… sé muy bien que Edward estará feliz de alimentar, cambiar y bañar a su pequeño hijo.

Edward me ha demostrado que es un hombre como pocos. Que sabe hacer todo y todo lo que hace es perfecto. No se equivoca y pone toda su concentración en lo que tiene que hacer.

Edward sabe y si no, toma un libro o la laptop y se pone a investigar. En cuestión de segundos ya lo sabe.

Edward no necesita comer para que la comida le quede deliciosa. No necesita tomar café para que prepare el más exquisito. Jamás requirió a una mujer para criarme y aún sigo con vida. Mi niñez fue perfecta. Tuve todo lo que una niña hubiera deseado y todo gracias a Edward.

Incluso cuando había algún problema serio, Edward sabia como manejar la situación.

Recuerdo la vez en que habían acabado las clases por ese día y me ocurrió un pequeño problema.

FLASHBACK

Subí al Volvo de Edward y lo salude como cualquier otro día.

¿Cómo te fue hoy princesa? -Bien conteste- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y me observo con miedo.

Si, como siempre ¿te sucede algo? -me alarme por la forma en que me miro, trataba de contenerse, como cuando olía sangre humana- Edward, ¿estás bien?

¿Te cortaste? -pensó, tenía la mandíbula apretada y los labios en una mueca inexpresiva-

No -comencé a revisarme los brazos, las piernas y me detuve al ver una mancha en la falda escolar, era pequeña pero lo suficiente como para alterar a Edward- Perdón, no había notado que me manche con la sangre de otro niño

Beth -pensó con algo más de tranquilidad- eso no es sangre de otro niño, es…

Comenzó a explicarme lo que era el ciclo menstrual y lo que haría en cuanto llegáramos a casa. Me dijo que no tenía por qué sentir miedo, que era algo normal y que desde ese momento me convertía en una señorita.

Tenía 10 años pero mi mentalidad era de una persona más madura así que su explicación, como si estuviera dándome una clase, fue completamente entendible y me sentí más tranquila.

Cuando llegue a casa y Edward les menciono a las chicas lo que me había ocurrido fue la novedad. Todas estaban muy felices de que al fin fuera una señorita. Hubo un poco de sollozos y chistes (de parte de mí querido hermano Emmett) y al final del día, Edward decidió hacerme compañía. Asegurándose que me sentía bien y que no necesitaba alguna pastilla para los cólicos.

FIN FLASHBACK

A lo que quiero llegar es que Edward será un excelente padre y que no debo estar preocupada por lo que venga. Al fin y al cabo lo solucionaremos juntos.

Beth, ya llegamos -Alice casi salió disparada del auto-

Rose tomo mis cosas y camino a mi lado. Viendo de reojo a mi pequeño Edward y sonriendo con orgullo. En verdad era perfecto.

Llegamos a la puerta y unos brazos que conocía muy bien nos recibieron. A Edward se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a su primogénito.

Edward, te presentó a tu padre -le extendí a nuestro hijo y lo acuno en sus brazos- Edward, él es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen II, nuestro hijo.

Esas palabras lo hicieron sollozar y me abrazo con su mano libre.

Beth, los extrañe demasiado -ya no recordaba sus besos- Por fin, están en casa.

Mira Emmett -Rosalie tomo al bebé entre sus brazos y lo acerco para que lo vieran el resto de la familia, Carlisle y Esme ya habían llegado de viaje y también se veían muy interesados en conocerlo- El pequeño Edward

Es idéntico al cabeza de cerillo -Jasper se rio por el comentario de Emmett- Pobre de ti mini Edward

Me gustaba estar entre los brazos de Edward. Me sentía en casa y todos los miedos que sentían desaparecieron como cuando nació mi querido hijo.


	29. La llegada del bebé

Edward Cullen

El nacimiento de Eddy (como le decía Beth) era la novedad. Todos querían cargarlo, hacerle mimos y darle de comer. Al fin y al cabo, era el primer nieto, sobrino e hijo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Beth pego saltos de alegría al ver que eran verde esmeralda y yo no podía estar más orgulloso. No podía negar que era sangre de mi sangre.

El pequeño Eddy era tan tierno y hermoso como su madre. Hacía de vez en cuando ruiditos, te veía de forma fija (aunque no fuera común en un bebé) y al bostezar formaba una diminuta o con sus labios. Sus manitas estaban cerradas en puños y movía sus piernitas una que otra vez. Seguramente fuera algo común y estaba exagerando pero para mí, Eddy era el bebé más fascinante del mundo.

Se puede deber a que ni en mi humanidad había estado tan cerca de un recién nacido. Y cuando adopte a Beth, ella tenía cerca del año. Así que, la paternidad era algo nueva para mí. Lo bueno era que tenía a la madre del niño a mi lado, al pendiente de que lo que hacía estuviera bien.

No sé si era la maternidad o de que estuviera lejos de mí por lo que me pareció mucho tiempo, pero Beth estaba radiante. Se veía más sensual y madura. Una mujer de infarto cuando se despojaba de sus ropas.

O tal vez se deba a que no he tenido intimidad con ella.

Aunque claro que la entiendo y jamás la obligaría a satisfacerme de ese modo sabiendo que al final del día termina agotada. Cambiar 10 pañales al día, darle de comer cada tres horas y limpiarlo cada vez que se ensucia es mucho trabajo.

Es cierto que el nacimiento de un bebé es un cambio radical… y más cuando no tienes los 9 meses correspondientes. Pero eso lo hace aún más especial. Mi bebé es único.

Regresando al asunto de Beth, creo que ella necesita vacaciones. Deberíamos irnos de viaje por un par de días… tal vez eso la relaje un poco.

Nuestro matrimonio sigue en la cuerda floja. Necesito hablar con ella frente a frente. Aun no me perdono lo que le hice. Fue terrible y me doy asco por ello.

Esa llamada por teléfono no es suficiente. Necesito asegurarme que ya las cosas entre nosotros siguen como antes. Sin odio ni resentimientos. Pero para eso necesito mantenerla despierta lo suficiente. Solo con empezar a contarle lo que hice de las 9:10 a las 9:15 se queda dormida. Así que lo mejor será irnos de vacaciones pero ¿A dónde? Y ¿querrá dejar a Eddy unos días con las chicas? Tendré que averiguarlo.

Beth Cullen

Sé que dije que podría dejar que Edward colaborara un poco en el asunto del bebé pero me hacía tan feliz el poder cambiarlo de pañales, alimentarle y bañarlo que prefería hacerlo sola.

Eddy era perfecto. Un completo ángel y ahora una parte esencial de mi vida. No imaginaba mi futuro sin él.

Lo amaba tanto como a su padre. Sentía como mi corazón había crecido y se dividía en dos partes iguales, dándole cabida a los dos hombres más importantes: mi prometido y mi hijo.

El futuro era incierto y no sabía si podríamos alcanzar el feliz por siempre pero con la llegada de Eddy y mi reconciliación con Edward… creo que con eso me basta.

También pensaba mucho en el asunto de la boda.

Ya no me era tan excitante el casarme de la forma tradicional. Vestida de blanco y circo, maroma y teatro. Solo me bastaba con firmar el documento que me convertiría oficialmente en esposa de Edward. Creo que tendré que discutirlo con el pero… últimamente no he tenido tiempo suficiente para darle su tiempo. La llegada del bebé ha ocupado todo mi tiempo y energías. Al final del día agradezco a Dios el poder tener una suave y cálida cama en la cual acostarme.

Me siento fatal por descuidarlo tanto. Tal vez necesitemos unos días a solas para pasar más tiempo como pareja. Unas vacaciones.

Pero ¿Y Eddy? No tengo el corazón para alejarme de el con pocos días de nacido. Mi pobre bebé.

Edward Cullen

Le dije a Beth que me encargaría de todo y la mande a dormir. Se veía muy exhausta.

Puse el portabebés con Eddy adentro a un lado del piano y comencé a tocar. Hace tanto que no acariciaba las delicadas teclas de mi piano.

Me sentí inspirado y en un par de minutos pudo componerle una canción a mi bebé.

Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

Eddy me observaba con detenimiento. Como si de alguna forma me pudiera entender.

Escuche ruido desde la escalera y ahí estaba Beth, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa.

Edward -susurro- creo que necesitamos hablar


	30. Pidiendo disculpas

Beth Cullen

Edward tomo el portabebés y subimos a la habitación de huéspedes donde Eddy dormía mientras le decorábamos su habitación. Le di pecho, hice que eructara y lo acosté. Le cante una nana y se quedó profundamente dormido. Cerré la puerta y nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación. Estando ahí tome asiento en la cama y Edward hizo lo mismo.

Sé que no te he atendido como es debido y créeme que he deseado poder quedarme despierta aunque sea unos minutos pero… todo esto ha sido un gran reto -entrelace sus dedos entre los míos- si Heller viniera aquí con intensión de pelear creo que ni siquiera podría esquivar sus ataques, yo…estoy tan agotada Edward, a veces pienso que en cualquier momento voy a terminar durmiendo sobre un plato de cereal… necesito con urgencia unas vacaciones

Esperaba que lo dijeras porque también he pensado que sería buena idea irnos de viaje -Edward me hizo recostarme a su lado-

También quería comentarte que no quiero una boda -Note la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos- me refiero a que quiero casarme pero… solo por el civil

Lo que tú quieras me parece perfecto -relajo el semblante, al parecer no había entendido- la verdad yo tampoco quiero tanta fiesta pero… tendremos la luna de miel ¿verdad?

Si, y creo que la necesitamos con urgencia -mis manos juguetearon con los botones de su camisa- me siento extraña sin tu cercanía

Estoy cerca de ti amor -su sonrisa de lado me dejo colgada-

Sabes a lo que me refiero -de un momento a otro sentí más energía de lo normal- ¿Edward?

Si amor -sus labios comenzaron a besar mi cuello con una lentitud y suavidad tan deliciosa-

Sigue -pedí y el pareció sorprendido- No te detengas

Comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa. Sus manos temblaban, volviéndose más torpe y lento que de costumbre. Luego bajo sus manos hasta mi pantalón y prefirió romperlo.

Alice te matara -mordí el lóbulo de su oreja-

¿Desde cuándo me preocupo por lo que me haga la enana? -Me susurro al oído-

Yo no tarde ni dos minutos en desvestirlo. Mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

Edward era simplemente perfecto. Parecía un ángel, el fruto prohibido, un ser mítico. Ningún otro vampiro podía verse tan bien como él.

¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te había engañado? -Acaricie su frio torso- Eres jodidamente sexy

No me siento lo suficientemente bueno para ti -Retiraba mi ropa interior con la misma lentitud, al parecer quería volverme loca-

Eres un idiota -Sujete con algo de fuerza su cabello y le estampe un beso- Jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás te voy a engañar… antes preferiría morir a besar un hombre que no seas tu

Sus manos bajaban y subían con más rapidez. No había nadie que conociera mi cuerpo mejor que él. Desde aquel día que volví de Las Vegas, no he sido besada ni tocada por otro hombre sino Edward… y eso me encantaba.

Beth -Me separo un poco de él y observo con nerviosismo- también quería hablar sobre lo que paso aquella noche en la que creí…

Basta -puse un dedo sobre sus labios- Te dije que no había nada que perdonar

Las hay -acaricio con delicadeza mi cuello- prometí cuidarte y… el primero que te puso una mano encima fui yo

Fue mi culpa Edward -comencé a besar su mandíbula- no hay nada que perdonar así que mejor continuemos

Beth, esto es serio -volvió a alejarme de el- nadie tiene derecho a lastimar a otra persona por ninguna razón y mucho menos un hombre a una mujer

Tienes razón -me di la vuelta y acomode en posición para dormir- fue muy malo lo que hiciste y es mejor separarnos ¿contento?

No escuche palabra y me voltee nuevamente con miedo a que desapareciera. El seguía ahí con el semblante descompuesto y la mirada ensombrecida.

Creí que ya todo había quedado en el pasado -acaricie su mejilla- pero si tengo que aclarar las cosas contigo lo hare. Edward Cullen, lo que paso aquella noche fue un error por parte mía. Mi actitud y la mentira de la que siempre me arrepentiré de haber dicho fueron el detonante. Fui la culpable de todo lo que se suscitó y la que te debe pedir disculpas soy yo. ¿Entiendes por qué no quería hablar de ello? Tengo la culpa de que casi mi hijo se hiriera o perdiera la vida. Tengo la culpa de que nuestra relación corriera grave peligro. Tengo la culpa de que no pudieras ver nacer a Eddy… Edward, yo tengo la culpa de todo y juro que lo lamento con cada fibra de mi cuerpo.

Mi prometido me estrecho entre sus brazos y beso mi cabeza. Me había convertido nuevamente en un mar de lágrimas.

Tú no tienes la culpa de nada en absoluto Beth -me aferraba a él con todas mis fuerzas- Mis acciones fueron de lo más estúpidas e imprudentes y te lo juro que me arrepentiré de ello hasta el último día de mi no vida. Tú no mereces que te lastimen física ni emocionalmente. Eres la criatura más inocente que haya pisado este planeta y solo mereces que te traten como tal. Lo que hice estuvo muy mal y perdóname, por favor te pido que me perdones aunque sé que no lo merezco…

Shh, ya Edward -Me partía el alma verlo así, tan triste- Cometimos errores, pero lo importante es que nos hemos pedido disculpas y que deseamos seguir juntos, sin resentimientos ¿ok?

Asintió. La verdad es que me sentía muy cómoda agarrada de Edward como un koala y no me molestaba posponer nuestra primera noche desde la llegada del bebé para la luna de miel.

Beth -su tono de voz volvió a ser el mismo de siempre- tengo un problema

¿Cuál? -susurre-

Estoy… excitado -sentí mis mejillas arder- Te importaría…

Al parecer no esperaría hasta la luna de miel para reconciliarme con Edward de la manera más pura y romántica así que… ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Podría sonar infantil pero la forma en que dijo "excitar" me pareció de lo más tierno… tan tímido. ¡Como amo a este hombre!

Si amor, por supuesto -Me solté de él y espere a que tomara la iniciativa-

Y justo cuando estaba por besarme… Eddy comenzó a llorar.

Yo voy, sigan en lo suyo -Rosalie corrió al cuarto y escuche abrir y cerrarse la puerta- Hola precioso, tía Rose está aquí

Estará bien si lo dejo con las chicas -le dije y el asintió- Ellas no dejarían que nada le pasara

Si amor, lo sé -contesto, algo más relajado- Además, solo será un par de días. Máximo una semana.

Asentí y espere a que prosiguiera pero no pasó nada.

¿No estabas a punto de… ya sabes? -su sonrisa de lado me hizo sonrojarme-

En serio soy irresistible -dijo y le di un manotazo- ¡Oye!

No seas tan creído -reí y justo cuando planeaba decirle un par de verdades me estampo un beso tan… ¡Ahh!-

Hasta ahora era la mejor noche de todas aunque… aun nos faltaban muchas por delante… o eso deseaba yo.


	31. Reencuentro con Jacob Black

Beth Cullen

Alice no estuvo feliz con nuestro plan de casarnos solo por el civil, así que tuvimos que acceder a tener una pequeña ceremonia.

Ya después nos enteramos de que ella había mandado las invitaciones y había preparado todo con varias semanas de antelación, antes incluso de que nos comprometiéramos.

Estábamos un poco molestos pero luego pensamos que esto nos beneficiaba un poco. Ya que nos casaríamos en un par de días y nos iríamos de luna de miel, regresando pocos días después, sin perder nada de tiempo en mandar invitaciones y todo ese show que resulta planificar una boda.

La verdad, tenía mucho miedo. No de casarme con Edward, estaba ansiosa y feliz de que pasara. Sino de dejar a Eddy solo. Bueno, con las chicas pero aun así.

Mi bebé era tan indefenso y temía que Heller o algún loco se acercara a la casa y le hiciera daño. Lo amo con toda el alma y si algo le llega a pasar me muero. Y Edward también.

Tal vez, lo de la luna de miel no sea tan buena idea.

Edward Cullen

Beth, Eddy estará bien -mi prometida me tenía abrazado por la cintura y lloraba a mares-

P-pero… ahorita n-no es tiempo de confiarse -sollozaba- Heller solo está buscando la oportunidad de atacarme con lo que más me duela

Lo entiendo pero… necesitas relajarte, divertirte un poco -acariciaba con detenimiento sus cabellos casi plateados-

¿Y qué pasa si Heller lo mata por tomarme unas vacaciones? -Beth levanto el rostro y me miraba con enojo- No podría vivir con eso Edward

Debes confiar en las chicas -susurre y ella frunció el ceño-

Confió en que ellas podrían cuidarlo de neófitos o nómadas, pero ¿Qué hay de Heller? Si él se aparece arrasa con todos, incluyendo a nuestro hijo -hizo una pausa- Te Amo Edward pero no me hagas elegir entre tú y mi hijo

También es mi hijo y créeme que me preocupo por el -ahora yo también estaba enojado- Pero también tengo necesidades y deseos

Yo también tengo necesidades pero a diferencia de ti yo se pasarlas por alto, con tal de proteger a mi hijo -alzo la voz-

¿Pasarlas por alto? ¿Crees que yo no pase por alto lo que necesitaba por el amor que te tengo? Cuando me dejaste, me sentía solo y… pude irme a los brazos de Tanya pero… -su cara se puso roja de furia-

¿Y no te basto lo que me hiciste antes de me fuera? -Grito- Pues si tantas necesidades tienes, puedes irte con Tanya cuando quieras… si quieres hasta cásate con ella y váyanse de luna de miel

No espero mi respuesta. Dio media vuelta y se fue de la habitación.

Me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

¿Por qué tenían que resultar las cosas de esa forma?

Beth Cullen

Salí de la casa y corrí hacia el bosque. No tenía ganas de ver a Edward.

No me detuve hasta que sentí la necesidad de recostarme en el suelo. Me tire al pasto e inhale el fresco aroma del bosque.

Me sorprende verte por aquí -un lengüetazo me dio de lleno en el rostro-

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un lobo gigante de color rojizo de pie junto a mí.

¿Quién eres? -Le acaricie el lomo-

Tanto así te enojaste que ya ni me recuerdas -pensó-

Me le tire encima y lo abrace. Me sentía feliz de tenerlo cerca.

Jacob -susurre-

Beth, ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves triste -pego su frente contra la mía-

Tuve una pelea con Edward -no quería soltarlo- Él y yo nos vamos casar, pero… quiere que nos vayamos de luna de miel y temo dejar al bebé

Es comprensible -pensó- La verdad, no entiendo como él te puede negar algo… yo haría lo que fuera por ti

Jake, sé que me quieres y yo también te quiero mucho pero, deberías buscar a otra chica… o chico -bufo- ahora tengo una vida

¿Y por qué no quieres dejarlo con los chupasangres? ¿No confías en su autocontrol? -Negué-¿Entonces?

Rechace a Heller Von Lowe, un Mavka como yo, solo que más poderoso y malvado -Jake se levantó molesto- Y va a buscar la forma de hacerme lamentarlo

Maldito. Si él se atreve a ponerte una mano encima, juro que lo voy a despellejar a golpes -gruño-

Jake, no me preocupo por mí -le acaricie la cabeza- tengo miedo de que al irme de luna de miel, el aparezca y lastime a mi bebé

Creo que se cómo podemos ponerlo a salvo -pensó y le escuche atenta-Beth, es muy predecible que lo vas a dejar con los chupasangre, mejor encárgaselo a Sam y Emily, en la reserva estaremos todos al tanto de el

No lo sé, Jake. ¿No habría una posibilidad de que se quedaran dos lobos contigo en mi casa? -Parecía pensárselo- Me sentiría más segura de que tanto los Cullen como ustedes estuvieran cuidándolo

Si eso te hace sentir mejor… cuenta con ello -al decir aquello lo abrace tan fuerte que lo noquee como en fútbol americano- ¡Auch!

Perdón Jake -me disculpé-

Se fue corriendo a unos arbustos y volvió en su forma humana. Sonreía apenado y me di cuenta de por qué… no traía nada de ropa.

Jake, ponte algo de ropa -me tape los ojos-

Perdón, pero los deje en los arbustos de al lado -rio con ganas-

Seguí con las manos en mis ojos hasta que volvió y me los destapo.

Por cierto Beth, ¿cómo es tu bebé? -Me pregunto, y le pase mi celular con una de las muchas fotos que le he tomado desde que nació- Se parece a la sanguijuela… aunque luce más humano que el así que no está mal

¿No está mal? -le di un golpe en el brazo y el hizo una mueca- Es el bebé más hermoso del mundo, deberías venir a conocerlo

¿Vuelvo a ser bienvenido en tu casa? -Pregunto un poco triste-

Claro que si Jake -lo abrace- Oye, lamento lo que te dije ese día, yo estaba molesta y no quería llamarte de esa forma

Yo también lamento haberte dicho lo que dije -susurro- Te he echado mucho de menos

Yo también -me sentía extraña entre sus brazos, tal vez por la temperatura corporal- Jake, tengo que volver a casa

No, por favor, Beth no te vayas -me pidió- acompáñame a la reservación

Temía que Edward se preocupara por mí pero… aún seguía molesta con él y no tenía ánimos de seguir discutiendo. Además, sentía curiosidad por saber dónde vivía Jacob y conocer a sus amigos.

Está bien, yo te sigo -dije, con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas-

Sube -señalo su espalda y se agacho un poco-

Tome vuelo y me sujete como un mono araña. Comenzó a correr y fue muy diferente a cuando Edward me cargaba de esa forma. Edward… ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto?


End file.
